Unexpected Alliances
by Ashen Skies
Summary: [1x2x1] AU. In a war, a mercenary finds an unexpected friend in rebel leader Shinigami - and finds trouble when a whole bunch of faction leaders are thrown together. Unexpected alliances are formed, and a love grows out of friendship... [Part 1 complete]
1. First Meetings, aka Bodyguards My Ass!

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_ Part One _

* * *

"Bodyguards my _ass_!"

"He _does_ have rather unfortunate timing," Quatre murmured, frowning thoughtfully as he absently watched Duo flop around the room – first into a chair, then the window seat, then beside Quatre on his four-poster bed.

"Shit timing," Duo agreed into the silk sheets.

"Why now? We have done nothing for him to suspect us of being more than who we say we are. We have been snobbish, haughty, and useless. Our acting is certainly top-notch. Maybe we overdid it…?"

Quatre considered it. "No," he said at last. "You two did fine, Trowa. I think he's just being paranoid; careful, like the Alliance has been lately."

A muffled groan was Duo's only contribution to the discussion.

"Should we cancel the trip then?"

"No, he already knows of it, he would be suspicious if we cancelled it right after he told us of the… bodyguards."

Duo picked himself up off the bed to start pacing. "The trip itself. That's what he's worried about, enough to hire spies. Either he's worried for Quatre's safety or he's suspicious of him. I suspect the latter."

Quatre and Trowa blinked at each other. It seemed so obvious now that Duo had pointed it out.

"So we can't cancel it. What can we do, then? Certainly not lead them to our bases."

"No. What we _can_ do is plan the first half of the trip like we told him we would, but instead of staying there, we'll just drop by each colony briefly. We'll take that time to befriend them, get their trust; show them what's _really_ happening on the colonies."

Trowa picked up from where Quatre left off. "If we can trust his word that they really _are_ mercenaries and not Alliance dogs, we should have an easier time. Mercenaries aren't biased; they can't be in their line of work. They're open to all possibilities. Alliance soldiers, though, are brainwashed. Yes, Duo?"

The teen in question was brandishing his glare at Quatre, perched innocently on his bed, and Trowa, comfortably seated in a chair facing him. "If you two lovebirds would stop finishing each other's ideas, I'd like to point out that you're effectively suggesting I let two Alliance spies meet _our people_ in their _hideouts_."

"No, we're suggesting that we show them how colony-born people live. We could bring them to the L1 slums, or just lead them through L2's streets. Maybe show them L3's mercenary children. Your people don't have to be involved at all," Quatre calmly assured his agitated friend.

"Don't have to be involved? They're posing as civilians! The 'colony-born' people you're talking about!"

"Yes, yell out our secrets for the world to hear," Trowa remarked to the air.

Duo glared at him. "I think I liked you better silent." Then that glare became a cheeky grin as he added, "Must be because you're so vocal in bed; all that moaning has loosened your vocal chords."

"Duo!" came the scandalized yelp from Quatre.

Trowa just smiled good-naturedly. "Really, though. Our people act too well for outsiders to tell them apart from civilians, and besides, the civilians are on our side, too. It will be fine."

"You just say that because it's _your_ boyfriend's idea," Duo grumbled, but then sighed and dropped to a cross-legged position, propping his chin on one hand. "So we make friends with them and show them our side of things?"

He sighed again when his two friends nodded. "Fine, then. I don't mind the 'making friends' part – hell, I do that wherever I go – but if anything happens to – "

"Nothing will happen, Duo," Quatre interrupted firmly. "Security before everything. If they really can't be changed, well…" The expression in his eyes was bleak, but hard.

"We kill them."

* * *

"Lord Winner, the bodyguards are here."

"Good. Send them in."

As servants silently cleared the table, Lord Winner smiled falsely at the three teens at the table. "Now, boys, I hired the best money can get; you'll be very safe with them. You can trust them with anything."

_Right,_ Duo thought dryly. _I bet you'd just love it if we really did._

They all rose from their seats as the door opened and two young men stepped in. Duo cast an assessing eye over them. Both were Asian, one apparently Chinese and the other – Japanese, probably. The Japanese was hanging slightly back, partially hidden from view, so Duo focused on the former.

Determined stern features, almond shaped eyes glittering onyx, and equally raven hair captured in a tight ponytail. Obviously a no-nonsense kind of guy, uptight and strict. His upper body, in only a black tank top, was all corded muscle. Though his legs were hidden in baggy white slacks, Duo was sure he was equally well toned there, too. Interesting, but _this_ was what he had to work with? He'd most likely end up annoying the hell out of the guy. He knew this type – strong, silent, and stuck-up.

Then the Chinese man fell back, and Duo died.

A tiger's predatory grace in every long slim limb and hidden muscle, windblown hair spun of the essence of rain-drunk earth, defined and sculptured and _flawless_ features that begged to be kissed (especially those luscious lips), a delectable ass in skin-tight _spandex_ of all things… and intense eyes that were every colour of blue focused into twin sapphires. Eyes he could drown in.

Eyes that were staring back.

Duo wrenched his own gaze to the side. Quatre was levelling one of his devastatingly sweet and oh-so-naïve smiles at the Chinese man, light blue eyes sparkling innocently/demonically. He looked neat and pampered and slim in his vest-over-shirt, slacks-and-polished-shoes, regulation length angel-blond hair ensemble.

Trowa, next to him, was his antithesis. One coolly staring, clear green eye, a fall of dark brown bangs, and a sombre dark blue and grey outfit made him rather unapproachable. The two of them made a formidable pair – the term 'good cop, bad cop' came to mind – and the Chinese man went up one notch in Duo's estimation for not showing any signs of unease; in fact, he was staring unflinchingly back.

Which didn't say much for himself, since he still couldn't meet that cold blue gaze. He wondered what the other made of him. Sloppy, perhaps, with his long braid and semi-formal folded sleeves. _Probably thinks I'm a _girl_,_ he thought bitterly. _And then he'll be disgusted when he finds out otherwise. Probably he'll think I'm a sissy._

Then he got angry with himself. _Why care so much about what some mercenary thinks of me? I will not jeopardize _my_ mission with my rampant hormones! Besides, I just met the guy, and he's likely to be straight!_

_Not like that's stopped me before…_

He realized that the old man was talking. "…my son, Quatre Raberba Winner. These two are his friends, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. They'll be here for the duration of their school vacation, so they'll be in your charge as well, for now. Boys, this is Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy."

Heero Yuy? How… ironic. The late Heero Yuy had been a peacemaker, idol of the colonies, and when he'd been killed it had all gone to hell – or to the Alliance, same thing anyway. This one here, silent and stoic… he was a killer, like his partner. Duo didn't think making friends with either one was going to be easy, not by a long shot, but he wouldn't give up until he did.

* * *

"Finally! We're in _space_!" Duo exclaimed, stretching languidly. "_Now_ I can get out of these stuffy clothes!"

"Are you not already used to them after wearing them in school and in all those functions you surely attend?" Wufei asked with a slightly suspicious frown, turning around as Trowa, expressionless, unbuckled himself and got up from his seat as well.

"I _am_ used to them, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable in them," Duo retorted without missing a beat. "Me and Trowa, here, we're athletes. Q, now, is the scholarly type, yanno? So he doesn't care about what he wears. For us two, we _live_ off comfortable. Like you, only with better fashion sense."

Heero turned in his seat in time to catch a cocky grin thrown in his partner's direction. Next to Heero, Quatre, in the pilot's seat, was smiling amusedly while his fingers flew over the control panel of his personal ship, setting it on autopilot. Wufei, directly behind Quatre, was glaring at being deflected _and_ insulted by Duo at the same time.

"Your behaviour does not befit your status," Heero interrupted, staring impassively at the braided boy. "You should act with more decorum."

"If _you_ have a problem with me, peasant, go away," Duo said haughtily, hands on hips, but the effect was lost when he grinned widely a second later.

"Hn."

"Humph. Well, I don't have to stand here and let you all abuse me. Come on, Trowa, let's hurry up and change, so we can all get to know each other better! We'll meet in the recreation room, okay? Oh, I can think of so much I want to ask – about school, hobbies, age, favourites and dislikes, deep dark secrets…"

He continued the chatter as he pulled Trowa after him down the ship's corridor; hearing Wufei's groans and Quatre's laugh echoing after them. No reaction from Heero, though. Was the guy some sort of humanized statue?

Duo cut off his flow of words once they were in the guest cabin assigned to him and Trowa (though Trowa usually spent his nights in the master cabin, otherwise known as Quatre's). "That Heero's a piece of work, huh?" he remarked off-handedly as he rummaged through his clothes, picturing outfits in his mind.

"Are you sure you can take him on alone? I know we discussed it, but maybe Quatre and I might have a better chance getting a reaction from him. At least Wufei reacts to your baiting."

"Nah, it's fine," Duo said dismissively as he changed. "I have a plan."

"Oh? What would that be – ah. Right."

He turned around to see Trowa eyeing him. "Should Quatre be jealous?" he chuckled, seeing how the green-eyed boy was staring.

"Duo… we said make friends, not sleep with."

"Aw, come on, Tro!" Duo protested. "I need something to… make him react."

"But with _that_?"

Duo looked down at himself. Artfully ripped, low-riding black jeans that showed off enticing flashes of skin and a clinging black tank top that bared slender arms and neck. "What's wrong with this? It's not too revealing, and it's comfortable. Besides, nothing can beat Heero's outfit… I mean, tank top and spandex? Kinda leaves little to the imagination."

Trowa sighed. "He might not even be gay, Duo."

Duo winked. "Bi, then. Besides, I look rather girlish, as people always say."

Trowa shook his head. "I don't see how anyone can resist you when you go all-out," he said frankly, "but be careful, Duo. He's a killer, and he's currently the enemy. Don't get too attached."

Duo grinned. "I know; I'll be fine. Strictly business. I still have enough sense to know that."

That green eye remained on him for a few more seconds, before Trowa shook his head and brushed past him to open the door. "Come on," he sighed.

"Right away, sir!" Duo saluted with a cheeky grin and bounded after his friend.

* * *

Okay, this is the first part of a completed multi-part, so the updating rate's going to be rather regular and quick. To those readers who're waiting for my other fics to be updated, though, I have to warn you – my updating rate is usually horribly irregular and long in between. Check out my bio for more details, and more fics if you're a new reader. [grins] Yes, I know, shameless self-primping here.

Please review!

**[Ashen Skies][Weep for the lives your wishes never led]**


	2. Fun on the Ship, aka Driving Fei Nuts

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Two _

* * *

"Hah! Take _that_! Come on, pay up, pay up!" Duo chortled gleefully as he laid down his cards. Quatre looked at the royal flush and groaned, putting his own cards down and resignedly taking out his money.

"Injustice! You must have cheated!" Wufei declared, red in the face as he threw down his hand. "_No one_ can win eighteen times in a row!"

"Care to make that a nice round _twenty_, Wu-man?" Duo winked as he reached over to snag Wufei's money himself.

"It's Wu_fei_!" the Chinese man huffed, watching hawkishly as Duo counted out his winnings and snatching the money back as soon as he did. Then he turned to Trowa. "Does this _always_ happen, Barton?" he demanded as the quiet boy pushed his own forfeited money towards Duo.

"In gambling, yes. He and Quatre trade first place in more _legal_ games like Risk, Scrabble, Monopoly, chess..." Trowa cracked a small smile. "Me, I'm just the innocent victimized bystander."

"Fine! I challenge you to a gambling marathon, Maxwell!" Wufei announced, glowering. "Where do you keep the dice, Winner?"

Two hours later, all four boys had lost considerable amounts of money to Duo in bridge, dice, poker, blackjack... Wufei was positively boiling. Heero just silently watched them playing, expressionless and still, while Quatre and Duo kept up the banter. Duo, needless to say, was in his element.

When Wufei had lost almost all his money, Quatre tactfully suggested playing some other games. Wufei latched onto the idea, and challenged everyone (but mainly Quatre and Duo) to Risk. Surprisingly, after pestering from Duo and a request from Wufei, Heero joined in. Wufei was fairly vibrating with anticipation. Unfortunately for him...

"Die, Wufei-soldiers, die!"

"Injustice! Stay away from my army, Maxwell! Go kill off Barton!"

"...Wufei, I'm already down to my last few troops."

"You really worry me sometimes, Duo. Incidentally, I'm taking some of yours, Trowa, sorry."

"Oh, fine, go on, Quatre. It's not like I'm actually in the running, anyway."

"Wufei's quite good, actually, don't you think so, Trowa?"

"Not near good enough, Q! Hah, take _this_! Surrender already, Wu!"

"It's Wu_fei_!Yuy, _do_ something!"

Heero gave an imperceptible shrug, watching the board like a hawk. His army was relatively well off, unlike Trowa's decimated troops and Wufei's currently-under-heavy-attack soldiers. Duo and Quatre were surprisingly good; he'd give them that. Now, though, it was time for his comeback.

"Hn. Ninmu ryoukai."

Not five minutes later, a heated battle between Duo, Heero and Quatre was raging, with Wufei and Trowa already 'dead'. Soon, Quatre managed to make himself lose in a non-suspicious manner, and sat aside to contentedly watch Duo and Heero fight it out, Heero's smirking silence carrying as much impact as Duo's animated yelling.

Finally.... "Damn!" Duo groaned, flopping bonelessly to the ground before sitting up again to help the rest pick up the pieces. When the game was neatly packed away, he held out a hand to Heero. "Great game, though; no one's ever been such a challenge except for Quatre."

Heero blinked down at the hand, and looked up to meet dancing eyes. "Hn," he said finally, taking Duo's hand in a firm handshake. "Good game."

Duo blinked as Heero released his hand to turn to listen to Wufei's exulted rant. Heero had _complimented_ him. He had _touched_ him... Duo turned to grin widely at Trowa. _See, told you I'd get a reaction out of him!_ he tried to project towards the tall boy, who, all too familiar with Duo's thought processes, only shook his head in amusement.

Spinning back to face the others, Duo kept the grin on his face as he announced, "Since Heero won this time, I demand another game to assert my supremacy again!"

"How about chess?" Wufei suggested quickly.

Duo shrugged. "Fine with me!" He winked at Wufei. "You're going down again, Wu-man!"

"It's Wu_fei_ and I think not this time, Maxwell!"

"I'll sit this one out," Trowa murmured, tuning out Duo and Wufei's yes-I-am-no-you're-not squabble. "You can play with Heero, Quatre."

"Do you mind?" Quatre smiled at Heero.

"Hn."

They got out two chess sets, and settled down to play. Duo was surprisingly quiet, but when Heero glanced at him he could only see Duo's back, and not the board or Wufei, so he couldn't judge if Duo was only quiet because he was losing. Wufei was excellent at chess.

Two hours later, Heero heard a murmured 'checkmate' as he stowed away the chess set he and Quatre had used. He turned to see Wufei blink in shock at the board as Duo got up to stretch, then turn to look at him, grinning. "I beat Wufei _again_! Though this one was a _really_ tough battle, I'll admit. Hey, who won on your side?"

"Me."

"Really? Wow, you're good! Hardly anyone beats Quatre at chess. I guess I should have expected that you'd be great at it... come on, let's play a game!"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Hn."

Quatre stuck his head into the room. "Hey, Duo! Want to join us for a drink?"

"Nah, I'm playing with Heero. Unless you want something...?" He turned inquisitive eyes on his soon-to-be-opponent.

"No. Let's play."

Duo beamed. "Great! Uh, Q... help Wufei out of there, will ya? He seems to be in shock."

Laughing, Quatre came in and gently pulled Wufei out of the room. Heero settled down in Wufei's recently vacated seat, Duo sitting back in his previous spot, crossing his legs comfortably. They reset the pieces and began.

Heero moved first, Duo countering quickly. It soon became a game of speed chess, and after two minutes Heero was amazed that Duo could still keep up with the pace. He moved a pawn and chanced a quick look up at Duo. There was no trace of that shit-eating grin on the braided boy's face, only intense focus on the game, and that serious look made him blink.

Duo moved a knight, and Heero forced his own concentration back onto the board, for some obscure reason suddenly determined to beat Duo. He was so involved in the game, it came as a shock to realize it was over when Duo murmured 'checkmate' and looked up at him with a smile of contentment dancing on his lips. The smile wavered, though, under Heero's unreadable stare.

"Good game?" Duo offered nervously. _Please don't let him be mad please don't let him be mad... please don't let him be a sore loser._

Heero blinked, then nodded, looking down on the board. He was rather surprised about it, but during the games Duo had proved that he had a brilliant, quick mind. Back on Earth, Heero was considered one of the top chess players in the world, and precious few could compare, let alone beat him.

It seemed that his first impression of Duo as beautiful but just another pampered kid was wrong, and some part of him was glad. He'd _hoped_ that Duo wasn't one of those people who glorified their looks but didn't use their brains. He detested that kind of person, among others. "Excellent game," he said quietly.

Duo smiled with relief, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah. You're amazing, you know. I've never had to think so hard before in a game. It's like you're perfect in everything! Man, I really envy you. Brains _and_ brawn. Wish I could be like that!"

He felt a brief moment of loss, made even worse by how he'd just raised his hopes a moment ago. How many times had he heard that statement uttered, only to have – no. He wouldn't think of it. He was just going to have to try and regain his objectivity, though _that_ had been shot to hell the very first time he'd laid eyes on Duo. Heero glared at the confused boy in front of him and muttered "baka", then stood up and stalked out without a glance back.

He heard Duo yell after him, sounding slightly confused, "I don't know what the hell that means, but I'm betting it isn't anything good!" It only served to make him quicken his pace.

* * *

"MAXWELL!"

"Oops."

Wufei charged past the doorway to the small food galley, then skidded to a stop and back-pedalled when he saw that Heero was sitting at the table, calmly working on his laptop. "Yuy, have you seen Maxwell anywhere?" he demanded.

Not looking up, Heero gave a light shrug. "Why?"

"Look at what he _did_ to Nataku's scabbard!" Wufei hissed, shoving the aforementioned object in front of Heero's face.

Heero blinked at the scrawled 'My owner worships Duo Maxwell!' on Wufei's currently neon pink scabbard. "Oh."

"Oh? OH?! That's all you can _say_, Yuy? OH?!"

"Hn."

Wufei cursed in Chinese and stormed out of the room.

A few seconds later, Duo cautiously pushed open the cupboard door and crawled out. "Thanks, man," he said cheerfully as he stretched.

"How?"

"Ah, it wasn't easy, I'll admit. But it was worth it! Did you see the look on his face?" Duo grinned.

"Why not Nataku?"

"The sword? Yeah, it would have been more worth it than the scabbard, huh?" Duo mused.

Heero turned in his seat then, staring at Duo. "Why?" he repeated.

The braided boy's smile turned rueful. "There are _some_ lines I will not let myself cross, no matter how tempting. The sword is off-limits."

Heero considered that. "My laptop?"

Duo's grin immediately returned. "Nope, sorry. Sure, you have lots of stuff inside, but they're not important to you. To your work, yeah, but not to _you_. So... watch out!" he chortled.

"Hn."

"Ha! _Here_ you are! I'll have your _head_ for this, Maxwell!"

"Wuffers! How're ya doin', buddy!" Duo chirped as he darted around the left side of the table as Wufei rounded the right, stalking him, growling low in his throat. "Sorry but no time to chat, see ya around!" With that, he took off, punching the button that closed the galley door as he ran.

Wufei growled furiously as he jabbed the button to open the door again, not even waiting for it to slide fully open before squeezing past to thunder after Duo. "You're a dead man when I catch up to you!" he yelled.

Heero stared at the empty doorway thoughtfully. Apparently, Duo was not only mentally gifted, but physically as well – Wufei was almost obsessively protective of that sword and scabbard. He filed the incident under the mental file he kept on Duo, for later analysis, and returned to his work.

* * *

"Man, that's a brilliant essay, Q-man! I'm surprised!"

"Thanks, Duo, I _do_ try," the blond replied dryly.

"Here, take a look at it, Heero. You too, Wuffers! You both could benefit from some _classic_ reading."

"It's _Wufei_!" the Chinese teen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the universal sign for exasperated surrender, and bent over to read Quatre's essay together with Heero, ignoring Duo and Quatre's animated chatting in the background.

"Well, done yet?" Duo asked impatiently after a minute.

Heero scanned the last few lines before handing the paper back to Quatre. "Acute analysis," he acknowledged.

"I agree. It is a very complex piece, and quite accurate. You make an excellent psychologist, Winner."

Quatre blushed slightly. "Thanks!"

Grinning, Duo slung a friendly arm over Quatre's shoulder. "So I know who to go to in the future when I go crazy, huh?"

"Already are," Trowa muttered without looking up from his book.

"What was that, Tro?" Duo mock-glared.

"Nothing."

"Don't you 'nothing' me! You're loud enough during sex with Quatre, so why resort to mumbling – mph!"

Quatre, now a bright red, still managed to smile sweetly at the two staring mercenaries with his hand over Duo's mouth. "Ignore Duo, he has an active imagination and an even more active mouth. Right, Trowa?"

"Actually, I rather agree with Duo," Trowa remarked blandly, still not looking up.

"Trowa!" If possible, Quatre managed an even brighter shade of red and promptly fled the room.

Only then did the green-eyed boy get up from his chair. To a grinning Duo, he said simply, "Don't tease him so much." Then he turned to Heero and Wufei, and smirked slightly. "Don't worry, the walls are relatively soundproof. Just don't go near our room unless you really need something." He paused to give a slight wave when he was at the doorway, before heading after his little lover.

Wufei gaped, Heero just continued typing, and Duo cracked up in laughter.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster. [shrugs] Hey, it works for other authors, why not me? Come on, please! Review! I'm really begging you here! [pleading look]

And thank you so much to those who reviewed Chap 1!

**Merula**, as always (how're your fics going? where are those drabbles, hmm? Thanks for reviewing again, and yes - isn't the summary nice? [beams] I worked on it for five minutes. o.O;;);

**Raven's Light**, **XxMelodyxX** and **ahanchan** (Glad you found the beginning interesting! Stay tuned for more!);

**Hells-angel8** and **Nikkler** (wai! I often see your names in my reviews - thank you so much for that! I hope you continue to like this story. And yes, I'm working on the others, don't worry and I'm also waiting for _your _own stories to be updated!);

**Tyrne J** and **Memeal** (both interesting names, by the way; I'm glad you picked up on how the beginning gives just enough background for you to understand but not reveal everything. I worked on that! Glad you enjoyed!).

**[Ashen Skies][Angels and Demons]**


	3. Friendships, aka Being Obviously Sneaky

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Three _

* * *

"Favourites!"

"Oh, good!"

"What on earth are you talking about _now_, Maxwell?"

"Not again..."

Duo beamed. "It's a game, see! One person chooses the topic, and we each take turns to state our favourite. For example, colour!"

"Green!" Quatre said quickly.

"Light blue," Trowa sighed.

"Black!" Duo chirped, and they all looked at Wufei.

"White," he said resignedly.

They turned to Heero, who was still working on his computer and steadfastly ignoring them.

"Heero... stop working! I swear I've never seen you without your laptop once in this entire trip. Come on, play with – "

"Don't know."

"– us. At least put the bloody thing away!"

Heero sighed and typed in a bit more before setting the machine aside, still running. "Fine," he muttered, his ire lessening when he saw Duo's delighted grin. Perhaps he _wasn't_ like the others he'd met before, after all. More information was needed, though, before he could come to a decision.

"Great! Okay, Quatre, your turn!"

"Food!"

"Anything sweet!" laughed Duo.

"Anything _not_ too sweet," Trowa smirked.

"Chinese," Wufei said simply.

"Fast food!"

Wufei blinked. "I thought it would be French or something similarly classy."

Quatre just shrugged.

"Heero?"

"Don't know."

"Do I sense a theme going on here? Geez. Anyway, Trowa, your – "

"Books."

"Oh, everything from Edgar Allan Poe to Terry Pratchett – "

"Those are _old_ authors, Duo. From way back in pre-colony."

"Yeah, well, leave me my little quirks, Wuffie."

"Wu_fei_!"

"Shakespeare for me," Quatre piped up.

"That's even more ancient," Wufei muttered.

Trowa glared, protective instincts kicking in, and Wufei held up his hands in mock surrender. "Non-fiction," the green-eyed boy finally said, dismissing Wufei with a turn of his head.

"Philosophy."

"I saw that coming!"

"Be quiet, Maxwell."

"Heero, your turn again!"

"Don't – "

"– know? Come on!"

Duo meeped at Heero's glare. "I really don't," the mercenary grated.

"Okay, fine, fine, no need for homicidal thoughts! Wu-man?"

"It's Wu_fei_! Movies."

"Ooh, hard one...The Outsiders."

"Never knew you were so old-fashioned, Maxwell."

"Hey, I find pre-colony works have more substance than the stuff we get now."

"Duo's right. I love the series Band of Brothers."

"Me too," Trowa agreed. "That's the series Duo said was his favourite the last time and forced us to watch it."

"And got you both hooked!" Duo grinned. "Wuffers?"

"Wu_fei_! No favourites, but I liked that new Chinese thriller."

"The one with all the cool effects? Yeah, it's pretty good, but the plot's lacking. So, Heero? Let me guess: don't know."

"Hn."

"You really need to get out more. Do you even know what 'fun' means?"

"No. Explain."

Duo gaped at Heero, who raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I am," Heero said agreeably.

Duo eyed him. "Have you eating any funny stuff lately, Heero? Those nice little pills in the cupboard, maybe?"

"Baka."

"You do realize, now that I know you actually _have_ a sense of humour, I'm going to try all the harder to save that lonely bit of fun from the rest of your regimented brain, don't you?"

This time, it was Quatre who started laughing. "Oh, you have no idea what you've let yourself in for, Heero!"

"I have an inkling, and I'm not liking it," was the muttered reply. _Liar_, his brain taunted him.

"Anyway, it's your turn, Heero! Pick a topic."

Heero looked around at the expectant faces and smirked an evil smirk. "Gender."

Four pair of eyes stared.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Gender." He looked challengingly at Duo, and tried not to think about how good the other boy look right now.

Duo just grinned at him, unfazed. "Wow, Heero, blunt much? But if you wanted to unnerve us, I'm afraid you're on the wrong ship. I'm gay and damn comfortable with it!"

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other. "Males," they said together, in answer to Heero's question, the blond smiling sweetly.

"And no question as to _who_ in particular," Duo snickered. He eyed the black-haired boy and decided to let him off the nicknames in favour of getting an answer quickly. "Wufei?"

The Chinese boy was slightly red in the face as he muttered, "Both."

"Aha, so you're bi! More of gay-bi or straight-bi, do you think?"

"I will not even dignify that with an answer, Maxwell."

"Aww, Wuffles..."

"Wu. Fei."

Duo airily waved a hand. "It's all the same, anyway. So how about you, Heero?"

The boy's smirk widened, having never left his face. "Don't know."

There was a short silence.

Then Trowa snickered at the incredulous look on Duo's face. "He got you good, Duo."

"Look, do you _really_ don't know or are you just trying to be an ass? And don't tell me you don't know!" Duo added hastily as Heero opened his mouth.

The mercenary shrugged. "Okay," he agreed, picked up his laptop, and started working on it again.

Duo's groan of frustration was drowned out by the laughter of the other three boys.

* * *

"Heero? What are you doing?"

"Hn."

"I'm not just asking... I really want to know."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Heero looked up from his laptop. It was a mistake, since Quatre Winner's pleading puppy face could sway even the iciest of hearts. He sighed and turned back to the glowing screen.

"Someone's trying to hack into my computer. I'm trying to stop and trace him."

Behind Heero, Quatre winced. "Oh."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing... are you succeeding?"

Heero considered his answer, a small suspicion wriggling into existence. "He's good," he finally said.

"Oh. Um, good luck."

"Hn."

Quatre fled the small kitchen – Heero seemed to like working there, for some reason – and burst into one of the cabins. Duo looked up from the console on the wall and grinned at him. "Hey, Quatre! Where's the drink?"

The blond pressed the button that controlled the door, hearing it slide close behind him with a soft hiss, then rounded on Duo. "You _are_ hacking into Heero's laptop!" he accused.

Duo smirked. "Oh, you saw? He's really good, you know; I've never enjoyed myself so much in ages. We're at a stalemate now, got any ideas?"

"He's going to _kill_ you when he finds out!"

"Oh, it's just a harmless bit of fun."

"Duo – if he traces you, he can get into our computer. If he's good enough to get into our computer, he's good enough to get into our protected files. I know _you're_ good, but there's incriminating information in there that _cannot be found by the Alliance_! We cannot take that risk, do you _understand_?"

Duo sighed and turned back to the console. "Fine, fine, spoil my fun," he grumbled, fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed in commands. Quatre watched closely as he shut down program after program, covering traces and cutting connections. Finally he shut the computer down and turned around. "Happy?" he asked Quatre dryly.

"Yes."

"Good. Now shoo, I need to find something else to amuse myself with. And you still owe me a drink."

Quatre gave him a final warning look and left, heading back in the direction he had come from. Entering the kitchenette, he headed to the fridge, noting that Heero was now frowning at his screen. "So how's it going?" he asked casually, retrieving a cold bottle of soda for Duo, the reason he had gone into the galley in the first place.

"He disappeared. I cannot find any traces of him anymore." Heero's tone sounded angry... and disappointed?

"That's too bad. Why, did you really want to catch him?"

There was no answer forthcoming, so Quatre shrugged and made for the doorway. Just as he crossed the threshold, Heero said quietly, "He was a challenge. It was... interesting. His style reminded me of... someone."

Quatre froze and turned around, but Heero had already started typing again, so he just said, "Maybe you'll come up against him again," and left.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Duo blinked at him, one hand with a sandwich halfway to his mouth and the other holding a book. "What?"

Heero just raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here?"

The braided boy pouted. "Why do you assume I'm here for something?"

"..."

Duo waved the sandwich admonishingly at Heero. "Geez, relax! I'm not here to annoy you or to hide from anyone or anything like that. You just seemed lonely all by yourself here, so I decided to keep you company. I'm not even making any noise!"

Heero's brows furrowed. "You're here to... keep me company?"

A shrug. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"...No ulterior motives?"

Duo laughed. "What kind of ulterior motive can I have in sitting here? I'm not talking to you or trying to see what you're doing, am I? And even if I did have ulterior motives, it's not like I would _tell_ you," he winked. "But really, I'm just here for some quiet time with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. Haven't the past days taught you anything? Why do you think I've tried so hard to include you in stuff? You're my friend, and I hope you consider me one, too. Do you?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"If you consider me a friend, what do you want from me?"

Duo stared at Heero, and realized the Japanese boy was perfectly serious. "Heero... the whole point of being a friend to someone is to be there when they need you, to enjoy time together, to care for them, and not expect anything in return. I'm not going ask anything of you."

He waited while Heero pondered this. Finally Heero muttered, "You're different from my other... friends."

Violet eyes narrowed. "Then those other 'friends' of yours aren't real friends at all! They're not worthy of the title. Forget them." Seeing Heero's hesitation, he shook his head. "Ah, don't worry your pretty head over it. Just remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to or anything, I'm here. Now go and do whatever it was you were doing on your laptop. I'll just sit here and read. And expect _lots_ of quiet time together, buddy, 'cause I'm not going away."

Heero bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from questioning Duo further. Carefully going back in his memories, he picked out all the times on the ship when Duo had come to annoy him and drag him off to do something with the others – and realized that by the end of whatever activity Duo had chosen, he felt just that little bit closer to the rest, and that whatever annoyance he'd felt at the beginning had just... faded. In fact, he'd had fun – something he wasn't used to, much.

And Duo... all he did, when it came to Heero, was to include the other boy in whatever he did. It was – nice. It made Heero want to try trusting him. And perhaps – perhaps along the way he'd understand what the warmth he felt whenever he looked at Duo meant. Perhaps he'd understand the urge to run his fingers through long strands of gold-sun-gilded autumn masquerading as silken hair, or to catch a fey violet gaze and let himself fall.

So, later, just before Duo left the small kitchen, Heero caught hold of his shirt hem and said quietly, not looking up, "I think I would like to be your friend."

Duo melted at the vulnerability in that soft voice and knelt beside Heero's chair when his shirt was released. Looking into Heero's face, he saw wariness fighting with hope, and couldn't keep the decidedly sappy smile from his face. "I'd like that, too," he said happily, then gave Heero a brief hug, ignoring the way the body in his arms tensed. Pulling away, he stood and grinned at the confused look on Heero's face. "See ya later!" he chirped, then picked up his book again and left with a wave.

He could tell it had taken a lot for Heero to actually admit a weakness, however indirectly. He wasn't about to mess things up now. With a mental sigh, Duo bid goodbye to his revealing, body-hugging outfits (not that Heero had been reacting to them, anyway), and began planning even more things to drag Heero into. Now, more than ever, he was determined to make Heero a _real_ friend. This time, it was _personal_.

* * *

Aw... wasn't that sweet? [laughs] I bet y'all know the drill by now, right? Please review!

And to all those who reviewed the last chapter...

**Merula:** Yes, I have reviews... but so few! [sniffs] Oh well. I guess I should be happy that I actually have them, shouldn't I? And did I thank you for beta-ing? Thanks!

**Nikkler** and **PATTY40**: Thank you two so much for always reviewing! Believe me, every time I see your names on the review list I grin like a loon. Like that.

**Memeal:** wow... you sure came up with a lot of possible hidden agendas and whatnot. But things with Duo and Heero are actually quite simple: Duo doesn't hide his intelligence because he's trying to impress Heero. But you'll notice he's actually not showing off his physical prowess, so he isn't being _that_ open. And lots of other things, but I'll not go into that. Thanks for reading!

**Keiran:** Yes, of course Duo isn't an idiot in here! [grins] Shinigami isn't to be underestimated. And there's going to be lots of emotional talk later in the fic... you're right about that. Thanks for the review!

**Camillian:** I was thinking of letting them play computer games, yes, but that idea got lost somewhere in the rush of other ideas. And I was leaning more towards the games that would reveal more about their personalities, and video games are just... mindless. Unlike the ones in this chapter.

**Tyrne J:** Thanks for the nice comments! I worked hard on the characterizations, and I'm glad you approve.

**inthefire2002:** Don't worry, the next chapter of One Joke Too Far is coming soon. In fact, by the time you read this (if you ever do read this) it might be up already! And I'm happy you like Duo; I tried to make him smart and suave and everything. Well, maybe not suave. Thanks for reviewing!

**Atalante**, **Catoblepas**, **FantasyChick**, **ahanchan**, **CPfeb**, **Windy River**, **XxMelodyxX**, **Raven's Light**, **Ebony Black**, **fiery-icicles**, thank you so much to all of you, too!

I hope all of you liked this update, and will continue to enjoy the story. [beams] Thanks again!

**[Ashen Skies][And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind]**


	4. OZ, aka Who Do You Think You Are!

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Four _

* * *

"...and even when he had faded from view, the blood continued to drip, drip, drip down the walls, and the little child was still in his mind's eyes, staring at her, both eyes black holes, mouthing his plea, reaching out to her with his bloated fingers."

There was a pause.

"Faded from view? How? Like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland? You know, with the grin going last? Man, that'd be cool to see."

Wufei groaned. "Can nothing penetrate that insufferable mind of yours, Maxwell? Look at Winner! He's scared to death!"

Quatre hurriedly pulled out of Trowa's embrace, face pink. "What?" he said defensively. "I was not! And could you please turn on the lights, Heero? Thank you."

"I'm made of tougher stuff than your silly little stories, Wu-man," Duo smirked as Heero sat back down, face impassive as usual.

"More likely you are so pig-headed you would not know horror if it hit you in the head!"

"Oh yeah? Wu-man, if that's what you call a 'horror story', well, I'd say you haven't seen real horror yet."

"And what constitutes 'real horror', hm?" Wufei growled.

Duo's smile sharpened. "Trust me, you'll know when you see it."

An awkward silence filled the air. Heero stared at Duo, filing away yet another small piece of a puzzle he suspected was larger than he'd ever dared to guess. He had been instructed to report back every day, but so far he and Wufei had agreed to send the same message: nothing of interest. It was true; there had been nothing that would have interested Lord Winner... but so much that intrigued _him_. Especially Duo.

He'd been observing Duo more than the other two, like he and Wufei had agreed. Even then, the dynamics between the three were hard to miss. Trowa was the steady one, anchoring Quatre's light heartedness and Duo's bounciness, acting as the voice of reason, albeit with a wry sense of humour. Quatre was the one they were most defensive of, his clear intelligence tempered with an unbelievable level of innocence. Heero couldn't understand how someone so understanding of primal human nature and with a clear grasp of reality could still be so trusting in the goodwill of mankind.

And Duo – he was a challenge. Heero was quite sure that Duo was not Quatre's classmate; he was nothing like those who roamed the upper social circles. There was _something_ under those expressive attention-grabbing violet eyes and smile – not only a sharp wit and clear intelligence, not only the many secrets he _knew_ were there (Trowa and Quatre had them too; hell, _everyone_ did), but something painful and dark.

Duo – confused him. He made him _feel_, and feel _things_ he didn't understand. Duo got through Heero's conditioning like Heero himself never could, and that was something he was grateful for. But _gratitude_ wasn't the only thing making him want to keep Duo by his side. He felt uneasy whenever Duo dropped into his pensive moods; something in him wanted to keep Duo happy. He found himself looking forward to seeing Duo, and that kind of dependence scared him.

If it were anyone else he'd have stopped this – _friendship_ – long ago, but Duo was... different. Heero didn't know how he knew, only that he wanted to protect this friendship, even though they had known each other only for, what, a couple of days? And that in itself proved that Duo was special. So his new personal mission was to figure Duo out, and Lord Winner could go and self-destruct.

Besides, the old man gave him the creeps. Rather like J, in that aspect.

"OY! Heero!"

He swatted away the hand waving in front of his face. "Nani?"

Duo blinked. "What?"

Realizing his mistake, the Japanese muttered, "What."

"What what?"

"No, 'nani' means 'what' in Japanese."

"Oh. Hey, since you're talking, mind telling me what 'baka' means?"

Wufei snorted. "He's been calling you that for the past two days and you don't know what it means?"

"Hey, I can guess, I'd just like to confirm it," Duo retorted.

What Wufei replied to that was lost in the sudden blaring of the ship's alarm system. Heero and Duo were first out of the door, Wufei and Trowa hot on their heels and Quatre following. They all skidded to a halt in the control room, where one glance at the display panel told them what happened.

"All of you buckle up!" Heero ordered as he slid into the pilot's seat and began disengaging the autopilot. "Wufei – "

"It's _my_ ship!" snapped Quatre, shoving Wufei aside with uncharacteristic brusqueness and dropping into the co-pilot's seat. "You do the piloting, I'll stabilize," he said tersely to Heero.

The only answer was a grunt, and they set about preparing the ship for a duck-and-weave game with the sudden meteor shower. The others, strapped in behind the two, were watchfully silent.

Then they hit the asteroids.

"Up!" Quatre yelled, as Heero yanked the ship into a hard right, all of them slamming into the side of their seats, the restraints cutting painfully. A sudden swerve to the left, then an abrupt jerk that sent the ship screaming upwards, the people inside jammed into their seats.

"Left!" Wufei shouted, and the ship spun in a savage turn to avoid the incoming meteor, only to shudder alarmingly as Heero wrenched them upwards once more in a tight spiral.

"Right engines!" growled Heero. Quatre snapped back, "I know, dammit!" as he punched in commands and adjusted controls. The ship groaned as Heero upped the speed, the force tearing at their flesh, and they banked right and suddenly were headed _straight for a meteor_ –

"UP!" Quatre screamed together with Duo and Heero hauled on the controls, slamming them almost vertically upwards, the rock hurtling past the ship, then he wrenched them into a tight spin and flipped the ship and then _plunged_ straight down – and then they were in open space, watching the asteroids tumble past.

Heero slowed the ship until it was just cruising along, and eased his fingers from the controls. Shakily, Quatre called out, "Everyone fine?"

"Shit... alive, at least," Duo groaned, forcing himself to relax muscle by muscle.

"Yes," Wufei confirmed, doing a few meditation exercises to get himself under control. Trowa just grunted, willing himself to calm down.

Quatre sighed, and trembling fingers began to unbuckle the restraints. He caught sight of Heero watching him. "What?" he asked, a little tetchily.

"Nice handling of the controls," Heero said quietly. He gave Quatre a tight nod. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Quatre managed a smile. "Well, I have a ship for a reason, you know."

"Damn good piloting, too," Duo called from the back. "Not even a scratch! And you got us out pretty fast – "

The radio chose that moment to cackle to life. "Hello? Mayday, mayday!"

A collective sigh – and one loud groan – went up from the five boys, before Quatre pressed a button and replied tiredly, "Identify yourself and your status."

"Oh, thank god. This is the _Epyon_, and our engines were damaged in the meteor shower. We need assistance to reach L1, one and a half day's journey from this point."

Quatre blinked. "Epyon? Would you by any chance be Zechs Merquise?"

"Ah, you got me there. And who are you?"

"Quatre Winner, and this is _Sandrock_. I never expected to meet you here, Mr Merquise."

"Mr _Winner_? Oh – I'm sorry. I hate to be rude, but can we forgo the formalities? Something's wrong with the air pressure, too, and you do realize what that might lead to."

Quatre laughed. "Of course. We are headed for L1 as well, so it won't be any trouble, unless... how many people do you have?"

"Only two, actually."

"Alright, then. Give me your co-ordinates and prepare to dock."

Five minutes later, the ship was back on autopilot, and five tired boys were gathered in front of the door to the air lock, which hissed open to reveal a weary-looking silver-haired Zechs Merquise, and behind him was...

"_Treize Kushrenada_?"

The ginger-haired man nodded at them with a small smile. "We did not know if Mr Winner would welcome the OZ leader on board his ship, so Zechs neglected to mention my name. I apologize for the deception, but our situation was truly becoming desperate."

Quatre shook his head. "Not at all, you are welcome on board," he said warmly.

Wufei grumbled darkly under his breath at that, and both Treize's dark blue eyes and Zechs' light crystal blue ones focused on him. "Seems like someone disagrees," Zechs remarked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"That does not matter, this is my ship and you are my guests," Quatre said firmly, shooting a glare at Wufei, who subsided. "May I introduce you? This is Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell, my schoolmates. These two are our bodyguards, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. And I'm sure you four already recognize Mr Kushrenada of OZ and his second-in-command, Mr Merquise."

Treize bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you all. Mr Chang, I hope we can come to an agreement. I mean none of you any harm; you have saved us, and it would be dishonourable to do anything less than help you in any way we can."

Wufei's eyes flickered at the mention of honour, and he nodded stiffly.

"Come, let me show you to the spare guest room. I'm sure you will want to rest after that ordeal, like the rest of us do," Quatre said smoothly.

"How about Epyon?" Zechs interjected worriedly.

"We'll attach her to us with cable and tow her to L1 for repairs, don't worry," Duo spoke up. With a friendly smile that didn't _quite_ reach his eyes, he added, "Trowa will help me while Quatre brings the rest of you to your rooms to rest. We'll gather later for dinner, where we can talk further. How's that?"

"A good plan, Duo. This way, Mr Kushrenada, Mr Merquise."

* * *

"This is an excellent meal, Mr Winner. One hardly finds such fine cooking on board a ship; most pilots prefer simple foods that are easily disposable to save hassle."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Mr Kushrenada, but the credit goes to Trowa; I merely lent him an extra pair of hands."

"Well then, my thanks to you, Mr Barton."

Trowa just nodded. "No problem," he said quietly.

"Are you on a pleasure trip, Mr Kushrenada, or is this for business?" Duo asked, swallowing his mouthful.

"Ah, this is a pleasure trip. As Zechs has reminded me time and again, I need to take a break from work sometimes, and the facilities on L1 are almost as good as Earth's, and cheaper."

"By the way, Mr Kushrenada, I must admit to a few doubts about some of your intended plans for the colonies. I hear you want to impose even stricter immigration and travel laws on colony-born people?" Quatre asked suddenly.

"Where did you hear that?" Zechs interrupted, frowning.

"Oh, here and there, from a few friends in school and I think my father mentioned it some time," Quatre said vaguely. "Why? Is it wrong?"

"Yes, it's wrong! We aim to give colony-born and Earth-born equal rights, not to differentiate them! There should not even be the terms 'colony-born' or 'Earth-born' in our vocabulary – "

"Zechs." Treize's hand on his arm made the silver-haired man blink and sit down, quietly turning back to his meal. The OZ leader then turned to the rest of his audience, noting the carefully amused smiles. "I apologize, gentlemen, Zechs can get rather passionate about our ideals at times."

"Oh, no, I'm happy to hear your view on things. It makes us wonder how many truths have become distorted in the telling, doesn't it?" Quatre replied smoothly.

Treize's eyes narrowed slightly, but kept the smile on his face. "Yes, it does," he agreed genially.

"Like the one about you two being lovers?" Duo asked innocently from Zechs's other side, taking a bite of his chicken.

Zechs choked. Duo helpfully whacked him on the back.

Treize's smile was dangerous. "I have no idea how that rumour came about. Why do you ask, Mr Maxwell?"

"Oh, just wondering if you wanted a third partner. Wufei needs to – "

"Maxwell!" Wufei turned a deep shade of red.

"– relax a little, you know, get laid – " Duo caught the apple thrown at his head and grinned at Wufei. "I'm trying to help you here, Wuffers!"

"It's _Wufei_," the Chinese man ground out.

Zechs put down his glass of water and looked Wufei up and down. "I wouldn't mind," he said with a suggestive wink.

"I don't think _he'd_ mind, either, for all the fuss he puts up."

"Maxwell!"

"Zechs..."

"I know, I know," he and Duo chorused, and then grinned at each other. Zechs put an arm around Duo and let his gaze trail over the braided boy. "I wouldn't mind having _you_, either, Mr Maxwell," he leered.

Duo leaned into him and batted his eyelashes. "Oh, I'm sure... but are you two any good in bed?"

"Duo."

He turned to pout at Heero. "What?"

"They are our guests." His eyes were shuttered, revealing nothing, but the set of his shoulders hinted at some tenseness.

"Heero's right, Duo, be polite!" Quatre hastily agreed, face heated with a blush. "Stop that!"

"Aw, you don't mind, do you?" Duo asked Zechs, who shook his head, grinning.

"See?"

"Duo."

"Oh, fine, get that stick out of your ass, Heero." Duo sighed theatrically, feeling a surprising happiness that Heero was asserting himself – over _him_, no less! – and pulled away from Zechs. "Sorry, honey, you know how it is."

"We're just not fated to be," Zechs agreed sadly.

After the laughter subsided, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Quatre and Treize engaged in heated debate over some political issue between bites of chicken, while Zechs and Duo lightly bantered, speculating on the love lives of the three remaining boys at the table. Trowa interjected with wry comments, and Wufei interrupted with an outraged "Maxwell!" whenever Duo began on the topic of threesomes.

Treize insisted on helping with the dishes after dinner, and Quatre was just as adamant that he would not. They reached a compromise – Zechs would wash the dishes with Duo, while the others would retreat into the recreation room for some, well, recreation.

The two longhaired men worked companionably in silence for a while, before Duo said conversationally, "Is this thing with Kushrenada just out of gratefulness?"

Zechs froze. Then he said carefully, "What do you mean?"

Duo shrugged. "If I'm not wrong, you were a prostitute before Treize took you in. You owe all that you have to him. Your relationship – did you just start it because you're indebted to him, and giving him your body is the only way you know to thank him?"

"Who do you think you are?" Zechs hissed, eyes blazing.

Duo turned to face him, face set. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I don't like to see people hurt. I quite like you, you know; you seem like a pretty fun person. I just want you to think about it, if you're doing the right thing. Back during dinner – you didn't even _look_ at Treize when you flirted with Wufei and me. And that _says_ something."

They stared each other down for a few moments, before Zechs dropped his eyes and visibly slumped. Duo allowed himself to relax, and turned back to the sink to begin washing the dishes again. From behind him, Zechs' rueful voice came over the soft gush of the water. "Do you know of something called 'subtlety'?"

"Wouldn't have worked in your case," was the cheerful reply.

Zechs let out a short laugh. "I guess not."

Duo just continued scrubbing, waiting.

"I... I guess I just haven't lost the habits of my old life. Be wary, doubt kindness. Treize – he's given me so much and never asks for anything except loyal service. And even then, he gave me a choice to _not_ work for him if his ideals didn't agree with mine. I chose to work for him because I found him... honourable. You know, I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I've only known you for less than a day! And how did you know, anyway?"

Duo ignored the last question, as he answered cheerfully, "Nothing bonds better than a life-threatening experience. Unless it's one of us threatening the other, of course."

There was a snort.

"I won't tell anyone. I've never told anyone what I know of your past. Besides, I'm an inherently curious person. Humour me."

"Nothing much to say, except that you don't have to worry. What we have – it's real. What I feel for him is real. I just... need time to adjust. To convince myself that I don't have to test him to see if he runs away. You know how it's like, don't you, Duo? Take what you can. Give nothing away. Be wary of traps and ulterior motives, because nothing _that_ good can be true."

"Why should you think I know how it's like?" Duo asked lightly.

Zechs moved forward, picking up the rag he'd been using previously. "Hey, I've been so honest with you, I don't see why you shouldn't return the favour. I won't tell either. Admit it, you've been on the streets too."

"Why should I 'return the favour', as you put it? Why should I tell you anything? Give nothing away, remember; take what you can." He gave Zechs a roguish grin. "First thing you learn."

Zechs laughed, and they finished the dishes, lapsing back into their previous comfortable silence. Just as they were drying their hands, Heero materialized at the doorway to the kitchenette, watching them silently. Zechs noticed him first, and gave him a friendly smile which faltered when it was returned with a glare. Duo noticed them, then, and bounded over to Heero. "Hey, Hee-chan!" he chirped, and was pleasantly surprised when the nickname wasn't immediately rejected. "Did you want to talk to me?"

Heero nodded, and Duo smiled at Zechs apologetically. "Mind if you go on first?" he asked cheerfully.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "No problem," he said, slightly unnerved by the dark stare fixed on him, and quickly escaped the kitchen as Duo pulled Heero to the table, sitting on a chair. "What's up?" he asked, indicating the seat next to him. Heero shook his head sharply, remaining on his feet, and Duo frowned but dismissed it.

"I don't trust him."

Duo blinked. "Okaay... who?"

"Merquise."

"What brought this on?"

Heero remained silent, arms crossed over his chest and staring at some point on the wall past Duo's head.

Duo sighed. Patience, he reminded himself. "Alright, why – "

"I heard you talking."

That got his attention. "What? From where – "

"Since he said something about subtlety."

Duo sighed, vaguely irritated. "Heero, that sort of stuff is private. You can't just eavesdrop whenever you feel like it – "

"You both lived on the streets."

"Well, yes – "

Heero lifted dark eyes rife with swirling emotion to Duo's own wide-eyed gaze, clenched fists dropping to his sides. "Is that why you wear skimpy clothes and flirt with everyone?"

Duo gaped. Then what Heero was implying became all too clear, and annoyed anger crashed over him as he shoved his chair backwards as he stood, slamming his hands down on the table. "What the _hell_ gives you the damn right to say things like that!" he snarled.

"Am I wrong?"

"Damn right you're wrong!" Duo snapped, furious at the self-righteous tone Heero used. "I didn't sell myself, and I will _never_ go so low! I'm a goddamn virgin, for your fucking information, Heero Yuy! And what Zechs does is his own damn business! I don't try to presume _shit_ about you and the basic rule of social interaction is that you don't presume shit about _me_!"

Heero watched him breathe heavily, getting himself under control, and then said quietly, "I don't know any basic rules."

All of Duo's anger evaporated at that confession. "Shit, Heero," he sighed, raking his fingers through his bangs. "That was really stepping out of line. You don't go around accusing people of being sluts."

"I wasn't – you're not a slut."

Duo smiled tiredly at him. "Glad you think so. I'm trying to make friends with Zechs, but that doesn't mean I'll immediately trust him. Don't worry about that."

Heero hesitated, then said grudgingly, "I am sorry. I did not mean to... judge you. Or insult you."

Violet eyes regarded the Japanese boy, and Duo noticed the pleading look in his usually inscrutable eyes. He upped the brightness of his smile a notch and shook his head. "Forget it. I wouldn't be a good friend if I got upset at you because you did something you didn't know you couldn't do, huh? You're forgiven. Just try to remember to watch what you say, 'kay?"

Heero nodded tightly, eyes veiled once more, and turned smartly on his heel, striding out of the door. Duo followed without another word, and they joined the others in the recreation room, where the large screen on one wall was showing the news from Earth.

"What's up?" Duo asked Quatre, settling down next to his friend, as he eyed the smiling figure on the screen.

"Relena Peacecraft, the much loved face of the Alliance," Quatre murmured.

"Is it true that the colonies are actually _supporting_ the renegade terrorist groups, Miss Peacecraft?" one reporter was asking.

"We're working with the colonies to ensure overall happiness. There are a few glitches that we are talking out, but nothing big enough to warrant the colonies enlisting terrorist groups to help them," the girl replied, smiling gently at the audience. "We're doing our utmost best to boost the economy and promote living standards, and striving towards pacifism. The colonies have the same goals in mind, so why would they resist us? No, that rumour is unfounded." Her tone was firm, but the gentle smile on her face radiated peace. Duo snorted, muttering in slight disbelief, "I think she really _believes_ what she's saying." Treize's eyes flicked imperceptibly towards him.

"Miss Peacecraft, reports have shown that the guerrilla attacks made by the terrorists on Alliance establishments have greatly affected military resources. Is that true? Is our safety compromised in any way?"

Duo watched intently as the girl sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. The attacks have destroyed many valuable resources. However, our priority is the safety of the people, you do not have to worry about that. We will always place your defence first. Also... there have been minimal casualties from their attacks. I might even be so bold as to venture that minimizing human casualties is also one of their priorities, since the only thing constant about their attacks is that there are little to no victims found."

That prompted a burst of voices clamouring for her attention, and the displeased scowls of a few older Alliance board members in the background. Relena Peacecraft remained unfazed, though, standing calmly in the midst of the chaos.

Duo let out an explosive breath. "Wow, never would have expected that," he commented, shaking his head. "The rest of the Alliance high-ups won't be very happy after this. What was she thinking?"

"Perhaps she's beginning to see the truth?" Treize spoke up, a calculating glint in his eyes. "That the Alliance is just using her."

Duo shrugged, and Quatre replied on his behalf. "I think Miss Peacecraft is smarter than that. The Alliance might be using her to sell their policies, but have you noticed that she leans towards pacifism in her speeches? I think if she turned against the Alliance, people will be more likely to follow her lead."

Feral interest sparked in Treize's eyes. "I beg to differ. All she does is hint slightly. The overall _feel_ of it might be pacifism, but the policies she put across speak for themselves. She might have her own interests, but ultimately she is being used by the Alliance. The people already buy into Alliance propaganda, and will find it simpler to stick by their old principles than follow Relena Peacecraft into unfamiliar territory."

"Ah, but you see – "

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you two going to start another debate again?" Duo interrupted, making a face.

Quatre looked at him, amused. "Yes. Why don't you go to sleep, Duo?"

"Aw, you don't want me anymore?" Duo mock-pouted.

"No, it's just hard to debate a serious topic with a monkey chattering in the background," Trowa muttered.

"What was that?" Duo demanded, scowling.

"Nothing."

Violet eyes narrowed. "Nothing? Just for that, you'd better watch out for frogs in your bed, buddy."

"And where are you going to get frogs in space?" Trowa asked blandly.

"I'm a man of many resources."

"Monkey. Monkey of many resources."

"You're _so_ going down, Trowa."

Wufei was rolling his eyes, Quatre and Treize were trying to hide their smiles, and Zechs was outright grinning. Heero was, unsurprisingly, at work on his computer in his own armchair in the corner of the room, oblivious to those around him, Duo noted with a mental sigh. He recalled the way Heero had stood in the kitchen just now, the epitome of the dark, brooding, handsome hero (did he just make a really bad pun?), and had to repress a shiver. Damn, but did Heero look good when he was emotional! Usually he was calm and cool and silent, but anger lent him a hard, passionate edge that did wonders for Duo's libido.

Casting one more quick glance at Heero, he saw that that dark, brooding, handsome face was focused intently on his laptop. Damn that laptop! Duo had never felt more jealous of anything else at that moment, with Heero's image still running through his head. The stupid thing got to sit on Heero's lap, and feel Heero's hands and fingers – no, bad Duo! Bad, bad Duo! Heero's currently off-limits to anything except friendship right now!

Oh, but he looks so delicious when he's all _passionate_...

Duo decided that he'd better leave before his eyes decided to stray lower. "I'm going to go put frogs in Trowa's bed now. G'night, everyone!" Duo gave the general room an airy wave, stuck his tongue out at Trowa, and breezed out of the room, managing not to do more than sneak a peek at Heero.

Trowa shook his head and rose to his feet. "I'd better go, too, in case he gets creative." He left to Zechs's laughter and Quatre's quieter chuckles.

The green-eyed boy entered the cabin he shared with Duo, activating the password-protected lock on the door after it slid shut. Duo quirked a grin at him from his bed at the far end of the room, where he leaned comfortably against the wall, legs crossed Indian-style. "Rough day, huh?"

"Did you confront Zechs?"

Duo blinked. "You don't waste time, do you?"

Trowa ignored that. "Duo, you can't go around provoking them like that. They're OZ leaders, yes, who are working against the Alliance like we are – but that doesn't mean we can automatically ally with them."

"Tell that to Quatre, then. He seems to enjoy arguing with Treize," Duo grumbled.

"That's different. Quatre is probing for Treize's stand on things. He's trying to see what Treize feels about the current situation and whether we can work with him or not."

"That's exactly what _I'm_ doing!" Duo exclaimed. "I got them to loosen up with that crack at Wufei at dinner, when Quatre was being too forward. And I didn't _confront_ Zechs; we _bonded_ over dish washing! Tell me I'm doing it wrong!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Trowa sighed and sat down on his own bed, facing Duo. "I'm sorry. I'm just being careful, especially because I see _you_ two being careless. As your second-in-command I have the right to question you sometimes."

Duo sighed as he ran fingers through his bangs. "Question all you want, Tro. But this time we're not being careless. Quatre knows what he's doing, you said so yourself, and so do I. I have Zechs' trust and some measure of respect now, and I have Treize off-balance, wondering about me. He won't do anything until he knows more. You can't tell from the outside, but Heero's beginning to trust me as a friend. And you two are doing fine with Wufei. Things are going smoothly, Tro. OZ was a surprise, but we just might be able to use them later."

Trowa blinked at his friend for a full five seconds before breaking into a small grin. "Times like these I'm reminded what's under the jester."

A dark grin answered him. "Never forget, Trowa." Then Duo Maxwell was back, stretching loudly and flopping onto the bed with a groan. "Damn, I'm still tired even after that nap before dinner. How much longer to L1?"

"It was one and a half when we picked OZ up, everyone rested for about eight hours, we had dinner... I'd say a day before we arrive."

"Good." Duo yawned, then grinned tiredly at Trowa. "Set the alarm for ten hours later?"

"Alright."

"Thanks, Tro. Night."

Trowa watched as Duo curled up, fast asleep in seconds, touched that Duo trusted him enough to let down his guard and relax in sleep. "Night, Duo," he said softly. "May your nightmares stay away."

* * *

An Extra Long Chapter for all of you! Hope you don't mind... it's actually because there wasn't good place to break it into half. Please review!

And a wonderful, big thank-you to all those who reviewed previously! Working on another fic right now (one of my muses has decided to revive itself), so I can't type out individual responses – sorry! But here's thanks to:

**Merula**, **Nikkler**, **fiery-icicles**, **Hells-angel8**, **Raven's Light**, **ahanchan**, **Yasei Raiden**, **Windy River**, **Ebony Black**, **Hikaru**, **ookami-metsuki**, **SoulSister**, and the anonymous person with the **smiley face**. [grins]

Hn... I've been updating once every two days or around there. Maybe I should slow it down... how does once a week sound? I mean it; it's not just something to threaten you guys with if you don't review.

**[Ashen Skies][Beautiful Solitude]**


	5. L1, aka Really Cool Duo

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_Part Five_

* * *

"Ten hours, Trowa. That's fourteen minus four."

Quatre had looked up when the door to his master cabin slid open, and he blushed to see Duo leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and scowling. He tried to move, but Trowa held him fast in his lap and raised a calm eyebrow at his friend.

Duo's scowl darkened. "Simple math. You _do_ know how to count?"

"You looked too peaceful to wake up."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is. You're my friend. Therefore I care for you. Therefore I do things against your wishes if it benefits you."

Quatre gave Duo a puppy-eyed look. "Trowa was only looking out for you, Duo. Don't get mad at him."

Duo was as unable to resist that look as anyone else. "Oh, alright, _fine_," he grumbled. "Don't do that again, okay? Either of you."

"You're welcome," Trowa said mildly.

Duo made a face at him. "I'll leave you to your cuddling now and go get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No, thank you."

Duo left them and made his way to the food galley. Not that he'd admit it to anyone else, but those extra hours of sleep _had_ been of some help. Before dinner, he'd only had the time for a quick nap.

Upon reaching the kitchenette, he wasn't surprised to see Heero working in there. The silent boy faced the doorway, typing away on his laptop, his usual position. Duo greeted him with a "Hey, Heero" as he headed for the fridge to get a drink. Heero, typically, replied with a "Hn".

Duo grabbed some bread and made himself a simple sandwich, before going over to Heero and peering over his shoulder at his laptop. "Whatcha doin', Heero?"

He realized that Heero had already minimized all the windows, and he was now staring at the Japanese boy's desktop. "Damn, you're fast..." Then his breath caught.

The display picture was a pencil-shaded sketch, the lines loosely drawn. A little girl was curled up on her side in sleep; knees were drawn up to her chest and loosely clenched fists nestled under her chin. A small dog snuggled into the alcove formed by her curved body, its head resting on its paws and tail tucked by its side. They _embodied_ peace, lying there together, a kind of soft gentle trusting _open_ peace.

It made the background all the more excruciatingly harsh. A barren wasteland, dead and dry, with withered skeletons of trees carelessly scattered. Cracks that ripped through the dry earth; jagged wounds in an already devastated landscape. Crumbling buildings with hungry gaping black holes died in the distance, with the faces of screaming wailing ghosts. The sky was a gory mess, the livid sun bleeding into every cloud, every space.

Duo couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Where did you get this?" he breathed, awed by the way the picture seemed alive. He could almost see the girl breathing, see the dog's tail twitch in a memory of a wag. Hear the earth and the buildings and the trees and the sky all scream in a cacophony of chaos as their lives were ripped into shreds.

"I drew it."

The stare was turned on Heero. "You?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"_You_?"

Heero glared. "_Yes_."

Duo believed him. He turned back to the screen, reaching out reverently, lightly touching the little girl sleeping on in the midst of all that pain. "Heero, this is... you should... I don't see why you're a mercenary. You could be an artist and have your work revered all over Earth and the colonies!"

"Most people find this disturbing."

"Disturbing? My god, Heero, this is _beautiful_. A bid morbid, yeah, but that's what captivates me... it's so _real_. I mean, of course it can't be real, but it just _looks_ real – no, it's not just _looking_ real... argh!"

Heero raised an eyebrow, a bemused twitch playing about his lips. "Never seen you speechless before."

Duo looked grumpily at him. "Yeah, well, that's how good your picture is."

Heero blinked. He hadn't expected Duo to concede the point.

"Hey, I've got something to ask... that bit there, somewhere off-centre? Falling halfway down that building? That's a person, right? Only he's upside down and his back is turned and all..."

Heero stopped breathing.

Duo leaned closer to the screen, squinting. "Yeah, there _is_ a person there... kinda hard to tell, since he's just so small that he fades into the background. That, plus the fact that it's like he's just another piece of debris falling. Who's he? Why's he there?"

"You..." Heero's voice sounded a little odd, and Duo pulled back from the computer to look curiously at him. "You're the first one to notice that."

"Really?" Duo beamed. "Hah, of course, I'm the almighty Duo, after all! Eagle-eyed and lion-nerved and cheetah-fast, and, and, er..."

"Cat-quiet?"

"Somewhere along those lines," Duo grinned, ignoring the sarcastic tone.

Heero just watched him silently. Duo blinked back, feeling slightly twitchy – those blue eyes really _were_ gorgeous, and so very easy to lose himself in. "What?" he asked, laughing a little nervously. "You keep staring at me like that." _And if you continue, I just might not be able to control myself and jump you, friend or not._

"...Nothing." The Japanese boy looked pointedly at the sandwich still in Duo's hand. "Finish that and go away." He turned back to his laptop without another word, opening a new file and beginning to type.

"Wha...? Heero, I'm your friend and you still treat me like this! You really need to brush up on your social skills. If they were as good as your _artistic_ skills, now, you'd have the ladies spamming you with marriage proposals."

"Baka."

Duo laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just go and bug someone else now. Enjoy whatever you're doing."

It was only hours later, when they were buckled in for landing on L1, that he realized Heero had not answered his questions about the boy in the picture.

* * *

"Fresh air!" Duo sighed happily as he stretched. "Not as fresh as Earth's, of course, but still better than ship air."

He turned to grin at the others, who had exited the ship at a more sedate pace. "Anyone hungry?" Seeing most of them shake their heads, he suggested, "Why don't we go wandering? There's this really cool street that's a must, if you're on L1. It's about the only thing worth doing here, so we won't be staying long, except to visit one more place."

"Just lead the way, Mr Maxwell."

Duo eyed him. "Have you been on L1 before, Mr Kushrenada?"

"Not for pleasure. When we come, it is usually for meetings and such." Zechs nodded in agreement.

"Heero? Wufei?"

They shook their heads. "I only left L5, my home colony, seven years ago when I was ten, to go to Earth," Wufei volunteered. "And Yuy has been on Earth since young."

"Well! What a deprived bunch you are. Come on, let's go, then!"

They walked out of the ship terminal, Quatre, Duo and Zechs leading the way, chatting. Treize and Wufei fell into step, talking in quieter tones about swordsmanship, while Heero and Trowa walked slightly behind them, silently taking keeping an eye on the others in front and on their surroundings.

Ten minutes later Duo stopped and waited for the others to catch up. When they did, he gestured towards the smaller street that branched off the main road. "No cars or vehicles of any sort are allowed here. This is known as Small Street – the street of small businesses."

They looked at the street, one side lined with gaudily coloured stalls selling everything, if the signs were anything to go by. Many people were clustered around the stalls, cheerfully exclaiming over the goods on display, and even more thronged the road, moving slowly to peer at the stalls they passed. Scattered among them were some people with baskets in their hands, apparently selling flowers and other small trinkets.

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Oh, that looks fun!"

Duo slung an arm over Quatre's shoulders. "Oh, it is. Just wanted to tell you all that if you want to buy anything you'll have to bargain _really_ hard. The stall owners have a lot of practice."

They pressed on into the crowded streets, Duo taking the rear with Heero this time, while Quatre pulled Zechs over to one of the stalls, Treize following. Trowa and Wufei were right behind them, watching over – well, mostly Quatre. None of them saw Duo's eyes lock with one of the flower-sellers', and his violet eyes flick towards his other companions.

The girl gave an imperceptible nod and faded into the rest of the crowd. Duo turned his attention back to the others. Wufei seemed to be bored, Trowa resignedly patient; Treize was smiling indulgently as what seemed to be Zech's enthusiasm for shopping, which looked to be on the same level as Quatre's. Duo had to shake his head – Quatre was scary when he was shopping, especially if he was shopping for others. He loved buying presents, saying that it was the best use for his father's money.

Then he saw the stall owner. "Quat!" he called over the noise, pushing his way towards his friend. "Let's go to another stall, they'll give better offers."

"I'm a reasonable man, sir," the podgy stall keeper protested as Duo managed to reach Quatre. "So are my prices."

"How much?"

"Normal price is fifty, but for this young gentleman, thirty-five credits."

"Hah! Fifteen."

"You're kidding!"

Duo leaned in close to the man's face. "No, I am not," he said quietly, low voice dropping into a rough street accent. "For this piece o' shit, fifteen's still pushin' it. I can get much better barg'ns somewhere else. In fact, I _will_. An' I'll tell all my friends not ta buy from yer stall, 'cause yer robbin' 'em _blind_." One sweep of his hand included Treize and Zechs among his 'friends', who were two of the most recognizable people in Earth-Spere politics.

The stall keeper swallowed, eyes darting nervously towards the OZ leaders. "Sold," he squeaked.

Duo's grin was dark and feral. "Glad ta see ya come t'yer senses," he fairly purred, and pulled back. He nodded towards the glassware and said brusquely to Quatre, "Take it." From one of his pockets he pulled out some change, swiftly counted it out, and dropped it onto the stall countertop. "See you," he said cheerfully, all traces of dangerous street rat gone.

Grabbing Quatre's wrist, he disappeared into the crowd in an instant, braid swinging jauntily. Treize and Zechs were right behind them, not giving the plump and sweating man another thought. Trowa smirked slightly at the man and followed, an expressionless Wufei bringing up the rear with Heero, who gave the unfortunate man a glare as he went.

The group threaded their way through the crowd, stopped at intervals by flower and trinket sellers who pressed up against them, pleading and pushing them to buy. Duo was chatting with one of the stall owners when a pained yelp behind him caused him to whirl around, only to see a young girl being held captive by Heero, arm twisted behind her back.

"Heero!" Quatre glared at the teen in question. "What are you doing?"

"She was trying to steal from Wufei," was the calm reply.

"I never!" the girl protested, stilling in her struggles, since all it got her was pain. She turned to Quatre, seeing the sympathy in those light blue eyes. "Mistah, I wuz jus' tryin' ta – yeow!"

"You were trying to steal from Wufei," Heero repeated coldly, his grip tightening on the girl's arm. "Don't deny it."

Duo sighed. "Even so, look at her, Heero! She's bone thin! Let her go, already. No harm done, right?"

Treize coughed lightly. "You are not going to bring her in?"

"No!" the girl yelped, renewing her struggles. "Anythin' but that!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, we're not gonna bring you in," Duo said soothingly.

"Why not?" Wufei asked angrily. "Justice would be served."

"No, it would not," Duo snapped. "The Alliance troops – " he cut himself off, looking around, then said in a quieter voice they had to lean in to hear, "they get their hands on a captive, they torture him. Simple as that. After a while they can get him to 'confess' to all unsolved crimes."

"That cannot be true," Wufei growled.

Violet eyes glared him down. "That's the way the world works, Wufei. That's the way it works on the colonies." The glare turned onto Heero. "Let her go."

Heero reluctantly obeyed. The thin girl quickly scooped up a basket from the floor, where she had apparently dropped it earlier, and rummaged through it. "Here," she said hesitantly, holding out three of the little square magnets from her basket at Duo. "Thanks, mister."

Duo took them from her with a warm smile and a 'be careful next time' (which earned him a few glares), and the girl immediately disappeared back into the mass of people. The braided boy looked at the magnets and whistled. "Not bad! They're hand-painted. Here, take a look."

Quatre leaned in to look at the small pictures on the magnets. One was a picture of a dove, flying with a leaf in its beak. The second was one of two mountains, and the third a grinning smiley face. "That's really nice! I'm surprised at the quality."

"Yeah, you'd expect these things to be mass-produced, right?"

"Uh... sirs?" The stall keeper blanched when the tense group turned as one to stare at him. "You're... sorta blockin' the stall."

"Oh! That's right! Sorry, we'll move," Quatre apologised hastily. They quickly moved back out into the main flow of traffic, this time wary of any pickpockets. They needn't have worried, though, since this time all the basket-holding peddlers kept well out of their way.

After a few more small purchases (all aided by Duo's quick tongue) they emerged from the packed street onto a broad sidewalk. Just across the road was a quiet park, and the group took the opportunity to move away from the crowd into the relative peace of the surrounding trees. After a short walk in relatively comfortable silence, Treize spoke. "Good bargaining skill, Mr Maxwell."

Duo blinked at him, then broke into a huge grin.

"What?" Quatre asked the question for everyone.

"That piece of glass, the first thing Quat bought – guess how much it's worth?"

Quatre looked quizzically around him at the others. "Fourteen?" he shrugged.

"Thirteen," Wufei suggested.

"Ten," Trowa murmured.

"Either twelve or eleven," Zechs volunteered with a grin. "That way we've got all the bases covered."

Duo just shook his head, still grinning away.

"Twenty."

Violet eyes looked at Heero in amazement. "Hey, how'd you guess?"

Heero shrugged.

"Twenty!" Quatre exclaimed, agitated. "Duo, you _cheated_ the poor man?"

Duo grinned, unrepentant. "He was cheating _you_, Q. Besides, he won't survive for long, a little loss won't do much harm."

"Why do you think he will not survive, Mr Maxwell?"

Duo looked around and deemed it safe to talk, seeing no one else in hearing distance. "Well, the guy's Earth-born and up against a whole street of hardened colony vendors. Colony-born know how to stand their ground and don't fall for take-it-or-leave it deals like I gave him – hell, _they're_ the ones giving the ultimatum. Earth-born are coddled; too soft to do small one-on-one business, which are the ones that have to fight to survive. If I'd been dealing with a colony-born, now, I'd have gotten the glass no less than twenty-two, after a long and hard bargain. Not much of a deal, but it still has a slight profit."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr Maxwell."

Duo bowed with a flourish. "Thank you, kind sir."

"How did you know he was from Earth?" asked Wufei.

"He was fat. Cultured speech, wearing extravagant clothes and jewellery. If you see the other vendors, you'll notice they're all lean and wear nothing fancy, while the Earth-born tourists going around buying stuff are wearing the latest fashions. That's colony mindset, see. Don't waste money on unnecessary stuff. Save what you can, buy only what you need to survive."

Zechs scowled. "They shouldn't have to do that!" he muttered angrily, almost to himself. "It's completely unfair, to oppress the colonies like this."

"There is no basis for you to say that."

Everyone stared at Heero. He stared at Duo. "Look at the people around you. They're all happy. Even in the streets outside, almost everyone was happy. The vendors might be slim, but so are half the people walking around, and _they're_ happy. The people walking around dressed extravagantly might not be Earth-born, either. And if they're not happy, what of that? People are hard to please. You have no proof to say that the colony-born are being oppressed. There is no evidence."

"The kids in ragged threadbare clothes begging for money or for you to buy flowers?" Duo shot back. "The homeless in the alleys we passed?"_ That's right – the reason we're on this trip in the first place is to convert Heero and Wufei._

"Unavoidable in every society."

Duo shook his head. "You've lived a good life, Heero, on Earth. So has Wufei, who's been on Earth before the Alliance. You've spent the learning phases of your lives on Earth."

"Your point?"

"Duo means that you've only seen the Earth side of things," Quatre interrupted. "You've been taught and trained on Earth, so naturally you have no idea what goes on in the colonies, and only know what the Alliance allows you to know."

"And I see no reason to doubt what we've been taught."

"You want proof? _Fine._ I'll give you proof. Wait here."

They stared as Duo strode off, jogged across the road, and disappeared back into the street they had just exited. "What's he doing?" Zechs asked, puzzled.

Trowa spoke. "To fetch someone to bring us to the slums."

Quatre's mouth dropped open. Hadn't Duo refused to get his people involved?

"What slums?" Wufei asked.

"The restricted area they warn you off when you arrive on L1."

Zechs frowned. "The outskirts of this city? Something about the place being restricted because it was too dangerous, and whoever goes there runs a high risk of injury or catching a disease?"

"Yes."

"Is he crazy?!"

"No."

"Then _you_ are."

Trowa's lips twitched. "Probably."

Quatre shook his head. "But how? He'll have to sneak us inside... it's a great danger to whoever he gets to help. Their entire family will be prosecuted..."

"Hey, guys!"

They turned to see Duo leading a tall, thin man over. "Hey, this is Antonio. He's going to help us – "

"Bring us to our deaths, you mean! Duo, we were warned away from the slums, first thing when we arrived on L1 – "

Duo glared. "Zechs. I like you, so don't make me punch you. You guys will only believe if I give you proof, right? So don't complain."

"What will bringing us into a danger zone prove?"

"Just shut up and do whatever we tell you."

* * *

Another rather long chapter, so I do hope that people _like_ long chapters.

Thanks to all those who reviewed previously!

**Merula**, **Precognition74**, **fiery-icicles**, **FantasyChick**, **Hells-angel8**, **Nikkler**, **PATTY** **40**, **Windy** **River**, **ookami-metsuki** – all of you have reviewed my other stories (and this one, of course) before, so thanks a lot for staying with me! I'm really honoured. Hope I don't let you down. [bows]

**SoulSister**, **Memeal**, **person with the smiley face**, **ahanchan**, **CPfeb**, **camillian** – all these are names I've seen before in the reviews for this story. Thanks for not abandoning it! Hope you're still enjoying. [grins]

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki**, **heather**, **meanne77-2x1**, **care**, **Queen of the Slash**, **Hikaru**, **karashacket**, **Dark Nuriko**, **Sobakasu** – you guys are new to this story, I guess? I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! [waves]

So... hope you enjoyed, and please review! I'll be very very grateful to know that people out there are enjoying this.

**[Ashen Skies][I can resist anything but temptation]**


	6. Plastic, aka One Hell Of An EyeOpener

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. [grimaces] I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Six _

* * *

A truck rumbled to a stop in front of a barrier, where a bored-looking guard strolled up. "Card?"

The driver held up a card.

"What's in the truck?"

"Oh, just my stall. Things sold fast today, so I'm here for a refill."

"Small Street, eh?" At the driver's nod, he stepped back. "Yeah, that's all you people are capable of. Go on in."

"Thank you, sirs."

The barrier lifted and the truck was in. After a long stretch of rocky road, the vehicle finally pulled into a side road that widened into what seemed to be a parking lot, as there were a few other trucks parked there. The driver climbed down, and walked to the back of his truck. "Hey, you guys can come out now."

The canvas cover was thrown back, and rolls of fabric were gently rolled aside to reveal seven blinking men. "Whew! Rough ride, huh?" Duo laughed.

"This had better be good," Wufei grumbled.

"We've still got about ten minutes to walk," Antonio informed them.

A grin. "Then let's walk."

Eight minutes later, the group could make out what looked like a ramshackle village. Soon, they passed the first of many clusters of small wooden structures, something like the temporary houses in camp bases. The young men could feel eyes watching them from inside the structures.

"What is this?" Treize asked Duo softly.

Duo sighed. "This is where the colony-born are forced to live."

"Impossible!"

"It's the truth, Wufei."

Antonio nodded. "We are forced to give a ridiculous amount of rent to set up a any kind of business on L1, and the taxes are equally high. What little we are left with is not enough to live in the city."

They walked on in silence. After a while, they came to a circular open space surrounded by many houses. "This is the centre of our... village, I guess." Antonio waved a hand to encompass the scene before them. "Come, I'll bring you to my home."

Antonio's home was another nondescript little house. They crowded in to find that the front half of the house had a radio on a small table in the centre, two worn couches at the sides, and nothing else. Antonio nodded to the section where one quarter of the house was separated by walls. "That's the bedroom. This is the kitchen." He pointed to the remaining one quarter of the house, where a woman was making sandwiches. She looked up and beamed.

"Duo! So nice to see you again. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming! I'd have made extra sandwiches – Antonio, dear, do you mind if I give these to the young men first?"

"There's no need, Karla!" Duo protested, going over to hug the woman. "We're not hungry. I just wanted to show this place to my friends."

Treize stepped forward. "Ma'am, sir, I am appalled at the treatment you are getting. Might I inquire how long have you been living here?"

Karla blinked at Treize. "I know you – Kushrenada, isn't it?"

"Yes. I promise you, ma'am, if – no, _when_ I defeat the Alliance, I _will_ correct this situation at once."

The woman smiled at him. "How old are you, dear?"

Treize looked startled. "Er – twenty-five, ma'am."

"And so full of zeal. Good, good. Well, we've been living here ever since Mr Yuy was killed and the Alliance took over. That's been six years now, hasn't it?" she asked Antonio. He nodded.

"We won't disturb you any longer, Karla, Antonio," Duo broke in. "Let's go, guys."

"So early? It's not been two minutes yet! Duo, dear, let me bring them around and show the handsome young men off to all the others."

Duo blinked at the woman, who was already ushering them out of the door. "Er – Karla – I don't think – "

"I'd be honoured," Treize interrupted. He turned to Duo. "Please, I'd like to talk to them, see how things are," he said softly. Then he quirked a smile at Duo. "Besides, didn't you bring us here to show us this? Let us see everything, then."

The braided boy grinned at him. "Alright." Turning to the rest, he announced, "Karla will bring you all on a tour of the village. Quatre and I will just stay here with Antonio. Trowa, you can follow them."

Karla smiled. "Wonderful. Come, come, let us not waste time. I did not get your names before, tell me."

"Chang Wufei, ma'am..." Their voices trailed off into the distance as they trooped out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

Quatre crossed over to the window to look outside. Once satisfied that they were gone, he nodded to Duo and Antonio and they all sat. "Okay, let's get this started," Duo sighed. He took out the magnets he had been given and showed them to the other two. "The street kids couldn't get close enough to lift anything, and one of them got caught. So nothing on that front. That's the mountain. The dove – everything's been peaceful, no extra Alliance hassle. The smiley face – everybody's as well as can be expected. Is that true?" he asked Antonio, pocketing the small squares again.

The older man nodded. "Yes. So far the Alliance has not done anything new. L1 has the most tourists, so they dare not do anything too large. And we are getting by relatively well, since the last tax rise."

"Good. Any news from the other colonies?"

"None. Nothing urgent, as yet. There seems to be some situation on L5, but they said to stand by for the time being. And Hilde said to drop her a note updating her on her on your progress... and as to that, may I ask what you are doing with the OZ leaders?"

Duo grinned. "Long story short: their ship was wrecked, we saved them, and they've decided to join us on our 'tour' while their ship is being repaired here on L1. They might be useful in the future, since our goals seem to be similar. We're taking this time to find out more about them, but so far it seems good."

Antonio shook his head. "Still, please be careful. We don't know – "

There was a knock on the door, and the older man stood to answer it. He exchanged a few brief words with whoever it was, and then came back with a piece of paper in his hand. "From Hilde," he said. "Fresh from the comm. centre."

Duo took the note held out to him. "Let's see... oh."

Quatre took the paper from Duo. "Ah."

"What is it?" Antonio asked, curious.

"We told Hilde to find out what OZ was doing, or rather what Zechs and Treize were doing all alone in a ship. Somehow she managed to tap one of their calls to Une, the other OZ right-hand man, er, woman. Apparently they were looking for allies in the rebel factions, the main target being the Scythes, or rather Shinigami or Clown."

"Ah."

"That... actually simplifies matters," Duo mused. "He's looking for an ally in us, and we're looking for an ally in them. It's just a matter of confirming each other's good intentions."

The three of them contemplated the idea for a moment.

"They're not as knowledgeable as they'd like to think they are," Quatre murmured thoughtfully. "Treize and Zechs, Wufei and Heero... they have no idea how things really are like in the Colonies. Wufei and Heero especially, since they grew up on Earth."

"This trip will be one hell of an eye-opener, then."

"I hope so. If seeing the real conditions around here gives them a wake-up call, this might just be the break we need. So far all we've been using are guerrilla tactics, and what we've accomplished doesn't even account for a tenth of the Alliance forces. In an all-out fight against them, even with my Maguanacs..." He trailed off with a sigh.

There was a heavy sadness in Antonio's heart as he looked at the two young men in front of him. Mere teenagers of seventeen, and yet... "Then let's pray for the best," he said gently, wanting to do something to help them, no matter how small.

They immediately detected his guilt and worry, and in a blink of an eye all their weariness vanished, to be replaced with kind smiles. "We'll do the best we can for all of you," Duo assured him. "We'll make sure that the future generations won't have to suffer like we did."

"Don't worry, Antonio, just continue to help us keep an eye on L1 and it will be a great help," Quatre added.

It stung that they were reassuring _him_, when they were the ones who had it the hardest. "We're right behind you, you know," he said suddenly, wanting them to know how much the L1 people revered them. "We'll do anything you need us to."

Duo smiled warmly at him. "We know. I have never doubted your loyalty before, all of you. Now, let's talk about something less tedious, 'kay? How 'bout those greedy new stall keepers, huh?"

When the others came back, it was to find Duo and Antonio trading insults on the 'podgy L1 Earth-born'. The two of them, plus Quatre, looked up with smiles welcoming the others back, but those smiles faltered at the look on their faces. Karla's cheery expression was tinged with a slight anxiety, Trowa's face was blank (though there was a hint of smug amusement visible only to Quatre and Duo), and the rest looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked concernedly.

"Are the rest of the colonies in this state?" Zechs demanded of the three still sitting.

Duo shrugged, a wry smile twisting his lips. "L1 has the most tourists, the most Earth-born. It's by far the most well-off colony."

Treize's frown deepened. "I had no idea things were this bad."

"Well, now you know." Duo stood and stretched. "Come on, let's go. On to L2!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't this a little fast?"

"Yeah, but not all colonies are fun. We planned on making quick stops before choosing somewhere to settle down," Duo explained smoothly. "And I also really don't like L1. There's nothing to do here! I wasn't planning on staying long, anyway; just seeing if anything's changed. Nothing has, so we're going. I'm the one planning this trip, anyway, so you all have to follow me, so there! Ha!" He stuck out his tongue.

That loosened the brooding atmosphere in the room, as Wufei rolled his eyes and a few others cracked small smiles. They bid fond farewells to Karla, and followed Antonio out of the house. Watching from shadowed windows and doorways were curious and wary eyes, and Duo just smiled and waved at them. Some of them waved back, and others even dared venture out into the sunlight and stand there watching them leave.

"Come here often?"

Duo, startled by the low murmur, glanced to his right where Heero was walking quietly beside him. "Yeah. Whenever I'm on L1. It's here I find _real_ company. The rest of the place's bloody plastic."

"Plastic?"

He shrugged. "The Alliance spends most of its money revamping the area around the official spaceport to make it look like Earth. That's what we call 'plastic', and L1 has the most of it. Hell, all L1 has to offer for 'fun' is just a mockery of Earth. If I want shopping malls, I'd go to Earth. The scenery's better."

"Ah." Heero hesitated, then said reluctantly, "I'm... sorry. For doubting you. I will try to keep an open mind."

Duo grinned at him, spirits lifting. An apology was a rare thing from Heero Yuy, and he only made them when he was truly sorry and meant it – like the time he'd asked why Duo didn't cut his useless braid off. Duo hadn't spoken to him for half a day, until Heero had apologized, and then the issue was forgotten – though Heero hadn't said anything about his hair since. So Duo had come to value Heero's words highly – partly because they were few, partly because they were always worth listening to, and partly because his voice just sounded too damn good.

"How about the other colonies?" Zechs asked from behind them.

Duo shrugged again. "Depends. Go past L2's plastic and you'll find illegal. L2's the biggest gambling den out there, and the Alliance can't do anything to stop it since they can't find any evidence. They hide well, and they can tell who's faking. Spies, in other terms."

"And you would know because...?"

The grin turned slightly bitter. "L2's my place." He didn't offer any more, and the rest of the walk to the truck was made in silence.

They used the same trick to get past the bored guards, and soon were back in the 'plastic' area. Duo's inane chatter started up once they left the truck, and continued as they bought some food to eat on the ship. After ten minutes of red tape, they were cleared for take-off. Quatre's expert handling of the ship took them smoothly into space, after which Duo made some vague excuse and disappeared into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Zechs asked Quatre quietly.

The blond sighed. "Bad memories, that's all. It's his home colony."

"What do you mean?"

Quatre grimaced. "L2... let's just say it's not the best place for a child to live, alright?"

Treize looked wary. "The conditions are worse than L1?"

"Weren't you listening?" Trowa's quiet voice was hard. "Duo told you – L1 is by far the most well-off colony."

"What do you mean, the children?"

"You'll see when we get there," was Quatre's short reply.

* * *

Well, I've said lots of useless things... I guess an author's note at the end of a chapter basically can be summed up in four words: Thank you (to the previous reviewers) and please review!

Okay, so not just four words.

**Merula**: Glad you're still reviewing, even though you already... you know. [grins]

**Precognition74**: so many questions! o.O well, you'll find out about his past in a few chapters to come, don't worry; his skills will come into play later on, too, but not... much. There's a reason for it, though.

**Yasei Raiden**: Glad you're still here! Thanks for all the compliments, and hope you'll still be attached to the story as it progresses. And don't worry – I'm sure your writing skills are nothing to be trifled with, either. [grins]

**Shingaisha Setsuna**: Wow... I'm glad you think so highly of me. [beams] Hope I won't let you down, since you seem to think I'm that good! I'm working on Fire now, by the way, so the update won't be too long in coming.

**Nikkler**, **Hells-angel8**, **camillian**, **ahanchan**, **Queen of the Slash**, **Memeal**, **heather**, **person with the smiley face**, **SoulSister**, **PATTY40**, **Kimpatsu no Hoseki**, **ookami-metsuki**, **karashacket**, **Hikaru**, **fiery-icicles**: All of you are wonderful reviewers. Really! [hugs] Thanks for sticking with the story! Glad to see from your enthusiastic reviews that you're still here, and still liking it.

**Tara Sylvanblade**, **cleoviper**, **Muchacha**: new readers! [pounces] Well, hope you'll become old readers, too. [grins sheepishly] Hope you enjoyed (and keep enjoying)!

So, all, please review again! Or for the first time, if you're new.

**[Ashen Skies][Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity got blamed for it]**


	7. L2, aka Even Cooler Duo

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_Part Seven _

* * *

When they arrived on L2 a day later, they noticed the spaceport was less grand than L1's, although still neat and spacious. "The legal side of L2 is business," Duo explained as they walked through the squat building. "People set up offices here, factories, too. There're lots of old run-down buildings around, and since it's cheaper to renovate than rebuild, businesses like it here. Want to look around the 'business district'?"

Treize hesitated, looking around at the rest, before saying quietly, "If you don't mind, we – at least, Zechs and I – would like to visit the illegal area. We don't want to see the... _plastic_... side." He attempted a smile to lighten the sombre mood.

A shadow flickered briefly on Duo's face before the ever-present smile came back. "Fine. The Den it is."

They trailed behind Duo as he strode off down the street, none of them willing to face the bad mood they'd inadvertently put the teen in. Heero looked around him and sighed, then increased his pace to catch up with Duo, falling in step with him.

"What?"

Heero hesitated at the clear 'go away' in the other boy's tone, but then said, "I'm your friend. Friends care for each other. So... are you okay?"

Duo barked out a laugh. "Yeah. Peachy." Heero could see a tense yet weary look on his face, but somehow the other boy dredged up a smile. "I'm sorry, Heero, I'm being real bitchy, aren't I? I usually have no problems coming here, but today with all of you... I guess I'm just a little high-strung."

He could tell that there was a whole truth hidden in those flippant words, but all he could do was to guess at what it was. "Whatever we think of the colony... it's not what we think of you."

Duo's step faltered as he turned his head to stare at Heero. "How'd you – " He cut himself off and turned back forward, looking determinedly in front.

Heero allowed himself a small smirk, which faded as he noted the even tenser set of Duo's shoulders. They walked a few more seconds in silence, before Duo muttered, "Thanks."

He considered what he could say, and before he realized it, "You don't have to smile for us all the time," came out of his traitorous mouth.

This time, Duo _did_ stop. It took Heero a moment to realize that he was walking alone, and by the end of that moment Duo had jogged the few steps to catch up. "You are one mysterious bastard, you know that?" the American said conversationally. "I never know what to expect from you."

"Maybe you're not looking deep enough," Heero muttered, more to himself, immersed in his own bitter memories for a moment. Duo caught his words, however, and said, "Maybe I'm not, but I'm going to." The words brought surprising warmth, but Heero shoved it away. He didn't want to complicate matters with even _more_ feelings that he could cope with. He was still getting used to the fact that he _wanted _Duo's friendship and attention, a fact that had slapped him in the face after the Zechs fiasco.

While they had been walking, the scenery had gradually changed. Dull grey buildings gave way to increasingly rundown structures, and the crowd dwindled until they were passing only the occasional furtive pedestrian. When they came to what seemed to be a dead end to the street, Duo stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Just before they did, he gave Heero a quick, but to the Japanese seemed truly sincere, smile. "Thanks," he murmured. "You're getting the hang of this friend thing. A little _too_ well, even."

Then the others were there, and he pointed to his right. "One of the many entrances to the Den. Through there, and you'll find yourself in a different world. Be prepared."

He led them down a dark, twisting hallway past the almost-hidden opening. They came to a metal door guarded by two hulking men. "Oy," one grunted, holding a beefy hand up to block their way. "Stop."

"My business is my own," Duo said coolly.

"Them?"

"They swear they're not spies."

"We do?" Wufei muttered almost inaudibly, and received Zechs' elbow in his side for his efforts.

The second man peered through the gloom at the party, then nodded. "OZ. Whatcha goin' t'do 'bout us?"

"Nothing," Treize said smoothly. "I believe the Den is fine as it is."

The first man shrugged. "Fine. Go in."

They entered one by one through the narrow doorway and found themselves blinking against the light and wincing against the noise. When they had adjusted to their surroundings, a few jaws dropped in surprise.

They were in a huge room that looked have once been a warehouse. Now, though, it had been converted to a gambling den. Tables were packed into the space, and people packed around the tables. Shouts, laughter, the jarring jangle of coins and dice all echoed through the space.

Duo waved to get their attention, then gestured for them to follow him. They did, glancing around them in awe as they shoved their way through the crowd. Finally, they were out of the warehouse and in bright afternoon light, in a small alleyway. Once the door shut behind them, only a trickle of sound remained to hint that there might be more to the nondescript building than it seemed.

"Wow... amazing soundproofing," Zechs breathed.

"They also have stuff to block satellites, too, so that the heat signature of all those bodies won't show up," Duo informed him, grinning at all the amazed looks. "The big operations are all very prepared." Then the grin lessened slightly as he turned and began walking towards the other end of the alley. "Come on."

A few seconds later, they stepped out of the alleyway and lost their smiles.

The streets were filthy, littered with all sorts of trash imaginable, splattered with mud, grimy with dust. Matted blood and fur revealed a few dead animals chucked into drains or trash piles, and people in threadbare, rough clothes scurried along the streets. Women wearing next to nothing lounged against walls, looking at them coyly from the corners of their eyes, while bone-thin children with starved gazes cowered in shadowed corners, eyes skittering along the street in search for danger and opportunities. Hawkers with decimated stalls slouched behind their goods. Metal glinted off more than one knife.

"My god..." Treize gasped. "This is – abominable!"

Heero saw Duo flinch from the corner of his eye, and keeping his gaze on the street, moved closer to the braided teen, lending silent support. His questioning of his own sanity was put aside when Duo seemed to relax fractionally.

Wufei was looking around with narrowed eyes, while Zechs looked horrified. Quatre just looked sad, while Trowa and Heero were expressionless. It was Treize who broke the silence yet again.

"Are we going to see the rest?" he asked.

"Er, it's mostly the same everywhere. Except for the centre of the Den, that's the more respectable part, for those from other places who come here to gamble," Duo explained. "It's better if we stay put first, let you get your bearings. I must warn you, we'll stick out like anythin', and it's not just your clothes, those're okay. S'your faces, and th' way you hold yourself. Proud-like, yanno? If ya wanna blend in more, ya gotta change."

They noted the change in Duo's speech, and glanced at him. They were greeted with a Duo very different from the gregarious middle-class boy they'd known. This Duo had a sharp glint in his eyes, and his posture wasn't the confident, relaxed one they were used to – he seemed to be ready to spring into action at any time.

"If you fit in, you're less likely t'get mauled," Duo said, with a dangerous quirked smile. "Quat, Tro, Heero an' Wuffers are okay, but Zechs an' Treizy, your faces're recognizable, so ya gotta make yourself unapproachable."

"Oy! Duo!"

They all whirled in the direction of the voice, put on edge by Duo's words. The three approaching teens all froze, and the foremost one held up a hand. "Ah... chill, man!"

"Snake!" Duo grinned. "Good ta see ya. How're th' kids?"

"Fine, fine, but they miss ya. Can I borrow ya?"

Duo's grinned widened. "Sure!" He turned to the wary group behind him. "Hey, guys, Blade and Cat'll bring ya to the motels in th' cleaner parts, 'kay? I'll see ya'll later tonight."

"Er, make tha' tomorrow," Snake interjected. "Lots new guys we gotta intro to ya."

Only Heero, standing right next to Duo, caught the brief narrowing of a violet gaze as Duo cheerfully agreed. He watched as Duo and Snake swaggered off down the street, side-by-side, other ragged people discreetly moving out of their way, then berated himself for losing focus and turned back to their two guides, trying not to think about how his eyes had zoomed in on the end of Duo's braid brushing his ass.

And a very nice ass it was, too.

"Follow us," one of them ordered, and scampered off without pause. Heero forget his previous thoughts as the entire group was hard-pressed to keep up with their guides, navigating the streets carefully and keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters that got too close. They managed to make it to a relatively cleaner part of the Den without mishap.

"Here," their guides told them, stopping outside a motel. "Jus' go in. We'll see ya 'round!" And then they were gone, so quickly that it was almost as if they disappeared.

Quatre took charge. "There's no point in standing here staring," he said briskly. "Let's go in."

They were greeted by a thin, simpering middle-aged man. "Why, if it isn't Mr Kushrenada and Mr Merquise! It's a great honour to have you at my humble motel. Why, it's my lucky week, having all of you dashing gentlemen and Ms Peacecraft here!"

There was a heartbeat of silence as they stared at the man.

"Repeat that last bit again?"

* * *

Whee, a short chapter this time! Aren't you lot glad? ducks from rotten fruits and veggies So, the usual – please review!

And I'm sorry but I have no time to go over the reviews and answer them more personally. I just realized I hadn't updated for a while and so rushed to update this chapter, and here it is! Albeit without any extra comments at the end. But I really did appreciate the reviews, and I'll try to update faster next time! I swear!

**-Ashen Skies-  
-****Everybody wants to go to heaven... but nobody wants to die-**


	8. All Together, aka Finally Some Action

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_Part Eight_

* * *

"By herself, in th' slums, no less! So I went over, askin' why a lady like herself's here unprotected, she mus' be lookin' fer trouble, right? Then she says yeah, but more specifically lookin' for Death. Th' God of Death. Her exact words, yeah?"

Duo nodded, his mind worrying way at this latest bit of information. Relena Peacecraft? What the hell did the girl think she was doing?

"So now she's locked in one of th' safehouses, th' Ford Factory, yanno? Jus' goin' ta contact ya, on m'way ta th' comm. centre, when I saw ya. Great timin' as usual!"

The braided boy nodded absently. "Uh huh. Did she say what she wanted?"

"Ta see Shinigami or Clown."

"Damn sure of herself, ain't she?" Duo muttered. Snake, realizing his leader was deep in thought, decided to keep quiet.

They arrived at the factory, where Duo was enthusiastically greeted by the men, women and children all gathered there. He spent five minutes mingling, before reluctantly excusing himself. Slipping on his black cap, he pulled it low, shading his eyes and then tucked his braid into his shirt. Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he nodded to the guards at Relena Peacecraft's room's door, and they let him in.

The slim teenager was sitting primly in her chair, ankles tied together and hands tied at the wrists in her lap, the solitary yellow-lighted lamp above her. The first thing out of her mouth when she saw Duo was, "Please, I need to speak to Shinigami."

He made his voice rougher and lower than usual. "I'm th' highest ya c'n get, lady. Shinigami trusts me, ya c'n talk ta me."

"I really need to speak to one of the higher-ups who can make decisions without conferring with anyone else," she persisted.

"Tha'd be me, lady. Now spit it out. I dun have a lotta time."

She sighed. "Alright. I came to look for Shinigami because I want to defect from the Alliance."

Duo burst into laughter. "Ya gotta think I'm an eejit, lady. Yer th' bloody _face_ of th' Alliance!"

Her lips thinned. "I know. But I never really supported the hidden Alliance motives. I stayed on in hopes of making a difference. If you were not that dense, you would have been able to tell that I tried to advocate more of pacifism."

"Ya dun wanna make an enemy outta me, lady. Speak ta me wi' more respect, eh?"

She stiffened, then sighed, deflating. "Yes – you're right. I'm sorry."

"Why now? Why not come ta us before?"

There was bleak truth in her eyes and voice as she spoke. "The Alliance is planning on building inhumane, more powerful versions of Leos, to 'guard' the colonies. Guard, hah! They're planning on controlling the colonies with these new machines. Leos have little in the way of weaponry, and are more sluggish in movement, but the new versions will be deadly. _And_ they're planning on introducing a food rationing system. That's their term for it, anyway; in truth they're just limiting the colonies' food and water supplies. And I've heard plans underway to 'eliminate' one of the colonies that's been uncooperative lately – I won't stand for that!"

Eliminate a colony? Duo's blood ran cold. "Did they say _what_ colony?" he demanded.

Relena shook her head. "I don't know."

Duo chewed on his lip, then said abruptly, "How're ya plannin' on defectin' with yer head still attached?"

"I've been cultivating my image. People now see _me_ when they think of the Alliance, and I know they have no one else who can pull the diplomatic relations off like I do. If I pull away and reveal the _real_ Alliance motives, I am quite sure they will follow me."

Duo considered that. He didn't think it would be that easy, but – if she had OZ back-up and co-operation from the 'rebels'... "Whaddya want?"

"I want a treaty with you," she said bluntly. "The Scythes are the biggest rebel faction, and the most organized. I want you to stop attacking legal and army establishments when I come into power; this will be a boon I can use to gather the people to my side. I want your protection, as well; bodyguards and the like, once my campaign starts. In return I will grant the Scythes, and all who help you, a mass pardon from all alleged war crimes."

"Why us? Why not mercenaries, say?" Duo countered.

"Mercenaries can be bought, but you will have nothing to gain and everything to lose if I lose, if I die."

"How 'bout OZ, then?"

She smiled a little. "I plan to contact them after I met with you, since you pose more threat to my life than a political opponent. Who knows, you might attack in the wrong place at the wrong time and where would I be? It's trickier for politicians to take action. And besides, Dorothy – Dorothy Catalonia, my secretary – she prefers having a fighting force behind us rather than political forces on hand, since I _am_ a political force by myself."

"How can I trust ya?"

"I'll give you all the information I have on the Alliance."

"How'd I know yer not lyin'?"

"You can trust me."

"...Doesn't that bring us back ta th' same point?"

"On my honour."

"Hell, lady, yer a politician, I dunno how much that's worth. Tell ya what, ya stay here and tell all ya know ta one of the Scythes, 'kay? Then we'll check out th' info an' if it's good, we'll work somethin' out."

Relena sighed. "Alright. It's not like I have a choice. Would you please release me from these bonds, though? I _will_ co-operate, I assure you."

"Fine. I'll send someone in." He left then, making sure he was a distance away from the room before pulling his cap off and his braid out, giving orders to the guard stationed outside to untie Relena. His back itched, and he rubbed it absently as he strode through the compound. Snake fell into step with him. "What now?" the boy asked.

"We go to the comm. centre."

Five minutes later Duo was briefing Hilde on the secure channel they had. "Converting to Winner spies, potential OZ and Relena Peacecraft help," he informed his other right-hand man – or woman, rather.

"That's good, and you'll be glad to know more people are joining us everyday," Hilde told him. "But listen – L5's in deep shit. The Alliance bastards gave them an ultimatum, it's top secret and not in any computer system they have... either submit to conformity or they get annihilated. And I _mean_ annihilated."

Duo froze. So this was what Relena had heard about... L5 was the only colony with their own rich culture and traditions; something the Alliance couldn't tolerate in a colony, thinking it bred revolution. To think that they would take it this far...

"The L5 people are refusing, of course. They have 4 days left, and all their ships have been destroyed. They have no tourists, being so far from all the other colonies and Earth."

"Scythes?"

"Stuck, like everyone else."

Duo's breath caught in his throat. No...

"All the ships are currently occupied and in use, and they can't get to L5 in time, though we're sending them on the way. The only thing I can think of is Quatre's ship. It's fast, and if you rush you might be able to make it in just about 4 days. If you do get there, there's a large ship with a beam cannon. Aim for that. You just need to hold them off for a while after the cannon is blown, and our ships should arrive within the hour."

Duo shook himself out of his stupor. "Fine. I'll go to L5 immediately." He hesitated, then added, "And I'll bring Peacecraft along. We can work something out during the trip."

"Are you sure? With so many important people on board, if you get caught..."

"We won't," he said firmly. "See you, Hilde."

"Take care, then, Duo."

He jogged back to the factory, having sent Snake ahead to arrange for Relena's disguise. The women under him were creative, and he was sure they would do a good job. And sure enough, even _he_ almost couldn't recognize the scruffy, dirt-smeared _boy_ waiting for him.

"Lookin' good," he told the woman with a wink, seeing her gape at his hair. "Come on, we've got a ways to walk in a short time. I'll see you guys!" he called back to the waving people behind him as he took Relena's elbow and gently pulled her along with him.

"Who are _you_?" she sputtered as she struggled to keep up with the fast trot he used.

"Call me Duo, Ms Peacecraft."

"Call me Relena, then," she replied, getting some of her bearings back.

The sound of ship engines reached Duo's sensitive ears, and he looked up to see a familiar logo. "Shit!" he cursed.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Excused. That's an entire squadron of Alliance ships!" He broke into a jog, his grip on Relena's arm forcing her to keep up. "Did you check to see if you were followed? Did you cover your tracks properly?" he demanded.

"Yes, I – Dorothy did the arrangements!" she panted. "Maybe it's just a routine check-up? Dorothy is very particular about details!"

Duo smiled grimly. "An entire squadron for a routine check-up? You underestimate the Alliance's paranoia, Relena."

They reached the motel with Relena fighting for breath and Duo only slightly flushed, his breathing regulated with years of practice. "Don't talk," he hissed to her as he ushered her in. She nodded quickly.

He swept his gaze over the room and saw the others rising from their seats at the small dingy café the motel housed, looking at him quizzically. He beckoned them with a sharp gesture, and they moved towards him. Beside him, he heard Relena gasp as she saw who exactly he was keeping company with. He ignored her.

"Which room?" he snapped once the others were near.

"2-08."

They climbed the stairs in silence, instinctively understanding the need for silence. Piling into the hotel room, they shut the door behind them, and Duo said sharply, "Clean?"

Trowa pulled out a handheld machine and fiddled with it, then nodded at Duo.

"Good. Now, I'll speak freely since we're not being bugged and I trust you not to betray our trust. Alliance soldiers have just arrived on L2, most likely searching for Relena. We need – "

"How did you know?" Treize interrupted.

Duo looked at him blankly.

"That Relena Peacecraft is on this colony," he elaborated.

Duo blinked. Then he smacked himself on the forehead. "Shit, how could I forget?" He turned to Relena. "Cap off, lady."

She took off her cap, giving those present a clear view of her face and long blonde hair. Gasps resounded through the room.

"Why do _you_ have her with you?" Heero demanded.

Duo's face was a study in consternation. "Er... I..."

Treize gave a half-smile. "It's alright, I think I've already guessed who you are. I was just thrown off by your age... you can't be more than eighteen!"

"Seventeen, actually," Duo mumbled as he cast a despairing glance at Quatre, who wasn't any help, looking at him in equal panic.

It was Trowa who spoke. "Who do you think Duo is, then?"

"Not only Duo, but you as well. I'm humbled to meet you, Shinigami and Clown."

The two of them recovered remarkably well, though the same couldn't be said for Wufei and Relena. Wufei was gaping at Duo, while Relena looked caught between shock and chagrin. Heero was cool as ever, though the glimmer in his eyes hinted at a mix of emotions.

"Well!" Duo huffed. "So much for the secrecy."

"I'm sorry," Treize said contritely. "But I wanted to be sure. I want to enlist your help, and maybe yours, too, Ms Peacecraft, if your purpose here is what I think it is."

"Ye – yes, I am also looking for your assistance – "

"This is all fine and good," Duo interrupted, "but we have a problem. See, lots of people have seen you all coming in here. The Alliance troops will find us in no time at all. We need to get out of here – oh, but first..." He turned to Heero and Wufei. "I know you're supposed to spy on us, not only protect us. I need to know how much you've told that old fart Winner, and whether you will turn us in."

"So far I have told him nothing," Heero said calmly. "You are still safe as long as we are concerned. I want to see how things go, first. You have shown us that what we believe might be wrong. Besides, we're still your bodyguards."

Duo raised an eyebrow, not letting his extreme relief show. If he had lost Heero..."That's not how mercenaries usually work."

"We don't betray people who don't deserve to be betrayed," Heero replied, gazing steadily into Duo's eyes. The braided teen broke the gaze first.

"That's weird for mercenaries," he muttered, covering up his momentary disorientation from gazing into too-blue eyes.

Wufei heard him. "We still have our own code of honour," he told them seriously, and a touch arrogantly.

"Alright, so we can all trust each other," Quatre broke in. "There's no time to waste, we have to get off L2. I need to know who _cannot_ pilot or shoot?"

Relena raised her hand.

"Okay. Who can steal a ship – hacking, hotwiring, the works?"

Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Zechs all raised their hands.

"Right. We must split up. Okay, Relena, Zechs, Heero and I – we're in my ship. Duo, Treize, Trowa, Wufei – you're in Relena's, that is, if you don't mind?" he asked, turning to her. "If we do this, there's no going back. We'll both be certified, er, mutineers, though the Alliance won't announce it yet. They'll try all they can to get you back to their side before they kill you."

Relena winced, but nodded. "I'm fine with it," she said quietly.

Quatre gave her a reassuring smile before he turned back to the others. "Okay. Here's what we do..."

* * *

A longer chap, now, but still not very long nor short. Just the right length, I say. Watch out for upcoming action! Please review!

I noticed a lot of people commented on Relena's mention – and all were in the tone of 'Relena? Why _Relena_?' (grins) Don't worry, she's not _that_ bad in here, and she's not in the way of true 1x2 goodness.

**Windy River**, **Death Phoenix**, **karashacket**, **Hells-angel8**, **fiery-icicles**, **camillian**, **Kimpatsu** **no** **Hoseki**, **ookami-metsuki**, **ahanchan**, **inthefire2002**, **Dark** **Nuriko**, **PATTY** **40**, **rumpelstitskin** – thank you all for taking the time to type a quick review! It's great to see all those enthusiastic comments. (beams)

**Merula **– you know, I never found anything funny about that quote, but when you mentioned it... (grins)

**ChibiNekoSakura** – yeah, L2 is a dump, but it's a plot-useful dump. It's just that there really _are_ places like that in this world, and I couldn't help putting something like that in. Cruelty never really goes away, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Memeal** – you're comparing me to Dianna Wynne Jones? (dies) Thank you! Don't think I really deserve it, but wow... it's nice to hear stuff like that. Oh dear, now the standards are so high... hope I won't disappoint you! And I _had_ to put in teasers about Heero's unexpected growing attraction – that's the whole point to this story, really. Glad you liked. Thanks for all your reviews (especially the last one)!

**Nikkler** – well, the 'new guys' aren't exactly suspicious, as you've seen. They're on Duo's side! But he _is_ suspicious of what news they bring, so you're right about that. Thanks for always reviewing!

**Sunny Dragoness** – woohoo! Such a nice, long review. Would it help you to stop cursing me if you knew I have the entire first part of the story written out and I just have to post them? Glad you liked L2, and how Duo fits in – I kinda liked the idea myself. (grins) Thanks for all the bouncy comments, and I hope you haven't forgotten this story after the long update wait?

**Dentelle-noir** – Thanks for the ego boost for my writing. And don't worry, my other fics are coming along fine... if your definition of 'fine' means 'in progress and not moving anytime soon'. At least I have ideas for them! Thanks again.

**YYHgurl** – Yes, their pasts are mostly the same; I've tried to keep that from the original series. To minimize confusion, partly. I think I wrote somewhere this is a semi-AU...? Never mind, then. I tried hard to characterize Heero, and I'm happy you're quite satisfied with him! The Gundams will be coming in the second part – there are two parts to this, and the first is already finished. Thanks for the long-ish review!

**Shingaisha Setsuna** – So you still managed to review even with your computer going whacko on you? Thanks, then! Glad you love this story so much. Sorry for the late update!

**gatogirl1** – no, the boys aren't going to _all_ the colonies! The original reason they want to do that is to show Heero and Wufei _why_ they're going against the Alliance – which is because of the way the colonies are oppressed, and to prove it they have to show them everything, right? But as things go along... you'll see. Don't worry, my focus will always be on the plot – and if my plot _did_ call for a visit to all the colonies, well then, I would have put in all the colonies. Thanks for the reminder, though!

And to _everyone_ – I have 140 reviews, the highest number of reviews I've ever got, and it's all thanks to you! So... yes, thank you all so much!

**As to those who read my other stories** and are wondering what's happening... I'm kinda stuck. But I'm working on them, so please be patient! I'm also not quite sure which one to work on first – so if anyone who wants a particular story updated sooner than the others, I'd be obligated if you'd drop a comment somewhere, and I'll work on that one more.

**-Ashen Skies-  
**_"He has all the virtues I dislike, and none of the vices I admire."_


	9. Battles, aka I Really Cannot Write Them

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Nine _

* * *

The metal of the ship was cool against his sweat-dampened skin. Quatre bit his lip in worry as he watched Trowa and Zechs crouching beneath the metal hulls of the two biggest ships in the bay, setting up bombs. He glanced back towards the silent entrance to the ship bay, imagining what would be happening back at the motel. The soldiers would have already broken the door down and half of them wiped out by Duo's sleeping gas, the other half realizing what had happened and rushing back here... they were probably nearing the space port by now.

He shuddered, sending a quick prayer up for Heero and Duo's safety, and looked back at Trowa. He was still crouching there, and there wasn't much time left... suddenly Trowa scrambled up, Zechs a second later, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

A sigh that he choked on when he heard gunshots.

"Hurry!" he screamed, throwing away all pretence of secrecy. Gunshots could only mean that the soldiers had reached Heero and Duo's positions, a hundred meters away from the hangar doors. He watched, heart in his throat and gunshots ringing in his ears, as Trowa and Zechs dashed towards the two ships. He glanced across, and saw Wufei waiting in the hatch of Relena's ship, hand poised over the lever that would close the metal doors.

The sudden screech of the hangar doors opening and the sudden increase in the sounds of the firefight was accompanied by a furious, "I'm not leaving you, dammit!" He whirled around to see Heero and Duo backing into the hanger, guns firing at enemies he could not yet see.

"Hurry!" Quatre yelled at them.

"Godammit, Heero!" Duo shouted as he dived behind a pile of boxes to one side of the doors while Heero took the other side. "Wu, shut the damn door and GO!"

"Maxwell?!"

"Duo! Heero!"

"Heero _move it_!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"DUO!" Quatre shrieked as the soldiers raced in. Five fell to Heero and Duo's bullets, but three headed towards the waiting ships, and the two boys had their hands full coping with the incoming wave of soldiers.

"GO!" Heero and Duo screamed together, and Quatre jerked the lever down, barely making out Wufei doing the same. The door slid shut with an ominous _thunk_, shutting out the sounds of the fight outside, and the blond collapsed onto the ground, fighting tears.

The ship trembled underneath him, and he felt the G-forces pressing him down as Zechs brought the ship away from the bay. He let the pressure numb him, but all too soon the ship's flight smoothed out, and he was left with tears flowing relentlessly. "I should have known," he hissed quietly in between trembling breaths, "I should have _seen_..."

He remembered Duo volunteering to be back-up, to hold the enemy off as long as possible. He should have looked closer at the slight flicker in Duo's expression when he said that. And when Heero volunteered as well, Duo had tried to protest, but he'd already moved on...

"He _planned_ on it, damn him," Quatre whispered brokenly. "He planned on staying behind... and Heero could see it, and I _missed_ it..."

Zechs' voice over the loudspeakers jolted him. "We got company!" the long-haired man yelled. "Quatre, I need you to man the gun station!"

He savagely swiped at the tears with a sleeve as he scrambled to his feet, dashing to the station and ignoring the small voice that asked, "If the enemy is here... then what about Duo?"

* * *

Only a couple of clips left, not good. Heero looked over to where Duo was also reloading, and caught sight of two mini fighter ships – he knew the kind; they were built for a maximum of two people and had a small living space that would last two people 3 days at least. He caught Duo's eye and pointed them out, receiving acknowledgement before the two stealthily moved from behind their current hideouts to behind the mini ships.

It was a moment's work to hotwire them, and the hatches slid open silently, which they were thankful for. It wouldn't do to alert the remaining troops – those that hadn't taken off already in ships from other bays – to where they were. Silently they climbed in, closed the hatches, and then powered up. The minute they did, bullets were fired their way, but the casing of the ships were made of some kind of alloy that only dented upon impact. The power-up was fast, seeing that the ship was small, and they took off as soon as they could, heading into the silent fight that was taking place in the skies above, but not before destroying the entire bay.

Duo watched as Heero swooped into the fight. Taking a deep breath, he plunged his ship into the crisscrossing beams of laser and shrapnel, coordinating his movements with Heero's. It was amazing how easily he fell into a partnership with the other small fighter. Their movements complemented each other, taking the offensive and defensive at turns, and the last Alliance pilot they centred their sights on only had time to wonder if it were one person controlling both ships before his jet exploded in a brilliant, soundless explosion.

Taking a moment to calm down from the exhilaration of battle, Duo realized that he should probably contact the others. He set his radio to the previously agreed-on frequency, and began calling for response.

"...hello? Yoohoo, anyone home – "

"Duo." The screen flickered to life, and Heero's emotionless face appeared on the screen, flushed with exertion but none the worse for the wear.

He grinned at him. "Ah, Heero! Man, you were great – no, _we_ were great, huh? Never would have thought I'd work so well with you – "

"What were you thinking?" Heero's voice was cold.

Duo blinked. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You could have been killed. You _would_ have been killed."

He dropped the smile and stared back with Shinigami in his eyes. "I know."

They glared at each other for a while before they realized someone was trying to reach them. Reaching for the button at the same time, they were greeted with the tear-stained face of one very worried blond.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are fine and _dammit_ Duo Maxwell _never_ do that again! And that applies for you, too, Heero Yuy!" he snapped, but then broke into a relieved smile. "I thought you two were _dead_, you idiots!"

Another incoming message, and Wufei's face appeared on the screen as well. "We have a problem," he said bluntly. "Engines damaged."

"Oh, so that's why you weren't moving!"

"Maxwell, that's stupid, even for you."

Quatre sighed. "Okay, look, my ship can only take one more person; we've used up a lot of supplies with Treize and Zechs' unexpected arrival. I recognize Heero and Duo's ship models, and they can only take two passengers maximum before performance starts to deteriorate. So I suggest Treize that comes over here, so we can discuss terms – I'll do it on your behalf, Duo – and Trowa goes with Heero, and Wufei with Duo."

"No. I refuse to share with Maxwell," Wufei stated with a scowl.

Quatre scowled back. "Well, you can't go with Heero!"

"Anyone but Maxwell – "

"Look, Heero can come over, and Trowa can share with Wufei, okay?" Duo snapped.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine," Wufei growled.

After boarding their respective ships, they buckled up and Duo gave instructions to head towards L3 for refuelling. When they were well on their way, Duo opened a communication channel, linking all the ships.

"Okay, I've got some bad news." And he told them about L5's ultimatum.

There was silence.

"No... you're lying, Maxwell. You're _lying_! Damn you! _Kisama_, no one can be _that_ cruel!" Wufei snarled, leaning in close to the camera.

"I run and hide but I never lie, Chang Wufei!" Duo snapped back. "Ask Relena!"

"I have heard of something like that, yes, it's part of why I defected," the girl admitted.

"No..." Wufei breathed, falling back into his chair. Trowa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank Allah Wufei isn't in the same ship as Duo, or there'd be a fight on our hands right now," Quatre muttered. "Okay, look. We can't do anything right now, we're going as fast as we can. Let's talk about move conducive things, shall we? Right now OZ, Ms Peacecraft, and the Scythes want to form an alliance."

"Don't forget the Maguanacs," Duo said tiredly.

"The Maguanacs?" Zechs asked eagerly. "You have their cooperation too?"

Duo blinked at him. "You haven't realized? Q's the leader of the Maguanacs."

"...What?"

Treize shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "It was surprising enough that Winner's son disagreed with the Alliance, but to think that he is the leader of the second largest rebel group in the Earth Sphere? My, this is turning out to be an eventful trip."

Relena looked stunned, as if she hardly dared to believe her luck, while Zechs grinned. "The Alliance won't know what hit them!"

"No," Treize reprimanded him gently. "Don't get cocky. The Alliance has a huge, trained army, hundreds of Leos, political connections, and unorthodox inhuman leaders who can think of plans we will never be able to with our sense of right and wrong, of honour and justice."

"He's right," Quatre agreed. "They haven't gotten this far on luck. We have to be careful."

"Right, right, can we get on with it?" Duo asked impatiently. "We need to discuss how exactly this alliance thing is going to work out."

Quatre smiled at him. "Leave it to me, Duo, you've done enough. You look terrible. Rest, and let us do the negotiating. Besides, you're better at action plans, not diplomatic tangles."

"But – "

"If I need anything about the Scythes, I can ask Trowa."

"But – "

"Duo."

He glanced up at the Japanese man standing behind his chair, and saw the pointed look Heero was directing his arm. "Oh, alright," he grumbled. "See you guys later."

Heero reached out and cut the connection, then began to help Duo unbuckle his seatbelts. "And I almost pulled it off, too," Duo said ruefully. He stood as the last belt was released, but staggered once he was up, gripping the arm of the seat for support, blood loss making him dizzy. With a growl, Heero picked him up, and ignoring his protests, brought him to sit on the bunk on the right side of the small ship.

"Why hide this?" he asked, allowing some of the anger and upset to creep into his voice as he grabbed the first-aid kit from under the pilot's seat.

Duo smiled wanly. "Everyone else was more important at the time."

This time, Heero didn't even bother hiding his anger, not that he could have even if he wanted to. Taking Duo's left arm with more force than was necessary, he pulled up Duo's black sleeve and began cleaning and bandaging the forearm, glad that the bullet had passed through cleanly and that the blood flow had slowed to 'sluggish'.

Duo, to his credit, didn't flinch or make any noise of complaint, and only when his arm was neatly bandaged then did he break the silence. "Thanks," he said tentatively, seeing the contained anger in Heero's face. "Er... you mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

He winced. "I'm... sorry?"

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

Duo made a face. "Since when did _you_ become so sensitive?"

The smile slipped from his face, and the teasing tone fell flat, when Heero replied quietly, "Since you became my friend."

Heero had seen the look in Duo's eyes when he had so flippantly dismissed his own life, and he knew that Duo wouldn't take any better care of himself even if he asked Duo to. He knew of only one way to change that – ask Duo to do it for _him_.

The time he'd spent together with Duo, Quatre and Trowa showed him the importance Duo placed on friendship. He put his friends before himself, always, and anything he could do for them, he would. And he also made good on his 'never lying' motto. Heero planned on using their friendship to make Duo promise to take care of himself, and Duo's own principles would take care of the rest.

There was guilt, yes, that he was manipulating Duo, but it was for Duo's own good. Heero supposed this could be considered an act of friendship. He was at risk here, too; for this to work, he had to let himself be vulnerable like never before. He had to evoke Duo's protective friendship instincts by opening up.

...He only hoped Duo would be able to get him through this in one piece.

_Since when have I become so involved with him?_ Heero wondered as he helped Duo die down on the bunk, ignoring the other boy's protests that he really couldn't sleep, he was still not over the adrenaline rush. _I suppose Odin would be happy that I'm following my emotions, but I've never felt anything this strong this quickly. Is this a good thing...?_

_It could be if I let it._

* * *

Whoohoo! Finally, the beginning of some 1x2 action! Er... not exactly action, per se, but... oh, just read it – um, you already did. Okay, just review (please!) and read the next update! -cheesy grin-

I'm running out of things to say at the end of the chapters, can you tell?

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for the last chapter!

**fiery-icicles**, **camillian**, **Windy River**, **ZmajGoddess, PATTY 40** (hope you're not sick anymore?), **karashacket**, and **Hells-angel8**: I updated! -grins- Hope you like, and thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm indebted to you taking time to type a review, however quick, to let me know you liked the story. -bows-

**Nikkler**: Relena's okay here, don't worry. Actually she was just a useful plot device. -sheepish smile- She might get worse in the next part, though. Thanks for always reviewing!

**Memeal**: -blinks- That was a very long, and Very Welcome review. -hugs- I wasn't about to update this, but then I reread my reviews and seeing your long, praising comments – well! I couldn't make you wait some more. Thank you very much for always giving such thoughtful remarks. I think you see more in my story than I do! -laughs- Thank you again! Hope this chapter was okay. I think I'm going to save your comments now. -grins- Okay, just kidding, but the sentiment remains!

**Merula**: What do you mean, you dread what's coming? There's loads of sap in the later part! So much that when I read through it after a month or two's break, I couldn't believe _what_ I wrote. What the heck was I thinking? o.O; Anyway, I'm kinda stuck on the Doorbell thing (again), so you might have to wait... Thanks for reviewing, though. -beams-

**inthefire2002**: Yup, he (or rather, I) broke up the pairs for a reason. It took me a while to come up with groups that would work properly with the plot development. Dorothy betraying Relena...? Hmm. Doro's not appearing any time soon, so you'll have to wait to find out! (That, and I haven't thought so far yet. Oops.) Thanks for reviewing!

**ChibiNekoSakura**: Yes, the human world is in pretty bad condition. Visit some of the poorer countries and it's obvious. And in this story you'll see most of the main characters from GW are allied – even OZ, thus the name of the fic. -grins- Thanks for reviewing!

**otaku12**: I _tried_ to make the dynamics better, though I'm afraid the creativity is drying up. I'm glad you liked whatever's in the story so far, though! Thanks!

**Shingaisha Setsuna**: Even with your computer conking out on you, you still managed to get a review out? Yet you apologised for not reading my fic? Goodness, I'm flattered! There's absolutely no need to apologise, I'm the one who should be grateful that you even continue to read and review. Thank you for that!

And thanks to all those who reviewed the _previous_ chapters, just didn't review the last chapter – and I really hope I haven't lost you somewhere.

Please review!

(er, I know this is presumptious of me, but if you're a new reader and have time and liked this story... please go and try a few of my other GW fics? Thanks.)

(Okay, I'll go hide my head now.)

**-Ashen Skies-**_  
"Woot. Running out of quotes, too."_


	10. L3, aka Really Sneaky Heero

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances **

_Part Ten _

* * *

Duo didn't know how to take Heero's quiet admission. He knew he'd gotten through to Heero somewhat, but he hadn't thought it was to _this_ extent. What happened to the grouchy Japanese he'd know? _Apparently, back again,_ he thought dryly as Heero wordlessly pushed him into a lying position, face impassive. _But at least I know he treasures our friendship. Poor guy, he must've been so damn lonely all these years… I only hope when something happens to me, Tro and Q will help – _

His musings were cut short by a warm presence at his back. While he'd been lost in thought, his mouth chattering on autopilot, Heero had turned him onto his good right side, facing the wall, and – this was the part that had Duo gaping, mouth stopping its ramblings – _climbed in behind him._

Since the day he'd told Heero he'd be his friend, Duo had tried to be just that – a friend. He'd decided that Heero didn't need any sexual advances to confuse their newfound friendship. It was hard to remember that decision, though, with warm puffs of breath caressing the back of his neck and knowing that if he moved back just a _little_ he'd be flush against that gorgeous body. "Er – Heero – "

"Quiet."

"Okaaay…" What was Heero trying to do?

He felt Heero take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then that knee-weakening voice began to speak, voice a quiet murmur. "All I remember of my mother is her scream, and her blood. I don't remember my father at all. The only thing I know about them is that they were killed by the closest thing I had to a father. Odin Lowe assassinated them, and for reasons I will never know, took me in as his protégé. He was never affectionate, but he took care of me, and taught me to fight and kill and survive." Heero paused then, as if to gather his wits.

_Too much information!_ Duo's brain screamed. _Shut him up!_ And Shinigami whispered in his mind, _If you let him go on, you will become attached, and he will be a distraction, and he will die because you were distracted and couldn't protect him._

But the part of Duo that was Solo and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen sighed, _Too late, you're already attached. What does it matter how deep the attachment goes? And, if you stop him now, he'll pull so far back that you'll never be able to find him again._

And that clinched the argument for Duo, even as Heero began speaking again. "We never settled down for long, so I could never form any attachments to anyone or any place, and I learned never to trust easily. He died on L1 when I was six. J found me then, and brought me to Earth. J was a scientist, trying to create the perfect soldier using technology. To him, I was the perfect subject. He didn't need to train me, I was tough and hard to kill, and I took pain and other things in my stride. And back then, even though I had matured far beyond my years, I was still young enough to follow his orders."

They were so close that Duo could feel Heero trembling slightly. He wanted to turn and hold the other boy, but he knew that Heero needed his anonymity for now. So he carefully reached his injured arm back, and found Heero's hand, all thoughts of sensuality gone. The grip was hesitant at first, but then it tightened until the point just before it would have hurt. Shakily, Heero continued, voice dropping to a whisper.

"He implanted nanoscopic robots that sped up my healing rate, altered DNA that let me see better in the dark, improved my physical capabilities and mental capacities…" His breath caught then, and he swallowed before continuing, the words sounding as if he were forcing them out. "And to test it all, he put me though a battery of tests – he pitted me against groups varying in sizes, made me try normally impossible stunts like jump from three stories high, put me in VR simulations that adjusted according to my fears…"

Duo had to exert all his willpower to keep from turning around, hugging Heero, and demanding where this J person was so that he could kill him. Heero had stopped again, and he could hear ragged breaths that let him know Heero was trying to keep tears at bay. The barely audible whisper of "I still have nightmares, every night when I'm alone", made his heart hurt so much that he felt like crying, too.

And Heero still hadn't finished. "I went to a few different schools. I did my work easily; partly due to the increased memory space J gave me. I was good at both sports and academics, and everyone wanted to know me. They thought I was brilliant, and wanted to be my friends. But it was always the same. After they hung around for a while, they would begin to whisper behind my back, and cast envious looks, and then envy would turn into jealousy. Then they would begin to snipe at me, and start spreading rumours, and after a while I would have to transfer schools again because J was afraid I would kill those people who came after me to beat me up, and then his experiments would be revealed.

"He trained me to have total control over my body and get rid of my emotions. The – simulations… they were designed to break me emotionally and mentally." Duo's hand tightened briefly, the only sign of the fury boiling in him – he knew the one most effective way of doing that, and it was something he never wanted to think about, Heero being subjected to that over and over again.

"It was – partly effective. Odin's last piece of advice was to follow my emotions. I remember that, so I learnt control, but my feelings and my wants were still there, only hidden. I managed to escape J just after the original Heero Yuy was killed, and I took his name as Odin had once told me he thought Yuy was an honourable man. From then on, I have been trying to overcome my conditioning, and follow Odin's advice, but after a while it didn't seem worth it and I gave up."

He paused for a long time, and Duo waited patiently for him to finish. Finally Heero muttered, "I learnt not to trust anyone. I never dared to get too close, for everyone wanting something from me. I despised weak people, because I was taught only the strong were fit to live. I detested my 'friends', and learnt to live alone. And then you came along and messed things up.

"You intrigued me from the start. You were beautiful, and different, and you made me trust you little by little. I thought you were weak at first, and despised that, but then you proved to be so strong. And you showed me friendship; you wanted to help without anything in return. You never gave up. I found myself actively trying to break my conditioning again, like I haven't done in years. I found myself enjoying having pointless fun and playing games. And now I don't know what to think. I want us to be friends, but not if you're going to leave. I'm… _scared_… of what might happen if you leave. And I am never scared."

There was silence, then. Duo lay there, listening to the faintly audible thuds of both their heartbeats, and the laboured breathing of Heero trying to get himself under control, and inwardly cursed himself with every name and insult he knew. _I never asked for any of this trust! _Duo wanted to scream. _I never asked him to become so dependent on me! I never asked for him to look to me for some of his childhood back!_

_No,_ that part of him that was still embroiled in childhood corrected him gently. _You asked for all that, and more, when you offered to be his friend, and looked into his eyes when he was exposed._

_See?_ Shinigami sneered smugly. _I was right. You've fallen hard, and now you have to deal with the consequences._

_But the consequences might not be so bad after all,_ the other voice countered. _Can't you tell? His trust is a gift – are you going to betray that trust?_

"You think I'm beautiful?" Duo whispered finally, feeling silly, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The body behind him stilled, and then let out a relieved breath. "Yes," Heero said quietly, and there was a trace of a smile in the tone.

It made him want to cry. "What do you want me to do?" he asked then, defeated.

"Stay and be my friend," Heero replied simply. "I want to know what it's like."

"Why me?" It came out something like a plaintive whine.

"You offered."

Well, shit.

It was all quite simple, really. If he died, it would be as if he'd left Heero. If he died because he didn't take care of himself, it would be as if he'd left Heero on purpose. And if Heero felt that he'd left him behind on purpose, he would retreat back into his shell. Duo realized then what a neat trap Heero had led him into, but he was too tired, too emotionally drained to care, as if _he_ had been the one pouring out his past.

And besides… it wasn't all a ploy. Duo recognized _real_ pain when he saw – or rather, heard – it. And he felt something in him answering the plea hidden in that pain, something so big he didn't even want to think about it – but he had the nasty suspicion than it had been there, growing, for quite some time. Something that made him care about whether Heero could live on without him.

He squeezed Heero's hand and let go. "Hold me?" he asked softly, and one strong arm slid under his injured left arm and held his waist in a comfortably tight grip, the other arm against his back, fingers curled against his neck.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" came the muffled question.

"Why are you suddenly so talkative?" Duo grumped.

"Will you?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Promise?"

"You're one hell of a manipulative bastard, Hee-chan," he groused. "Yes, yes, I _promise_ I'll do my best to stay with you. But I'd better get something for my efforts, Yuy. For starters, you could try a little harder to break that conditioning, yeah? I'm not expecting something like what happened just now, but a little more trust, a little more openness, a little more active participation would be good. This was a good start."

"Ninmu ryoukai."

"For the hundredth time – what's that mean?"

"Mission accepted."

"…And you could lose that soldier mindset of yours, too."

"I need it to protect you."

He yawned. "I thought _I'm_ the one doing the protecting?" His eyelids fluttered and slid shut, the gentle stroking motions Heero's fingers were making on his neck soothing him to sleep.

"We'll both do it. You need to rest. Sleep, Duo."

He gave in to the rhythmic motion of Heero's fingers, and slept.

* * *

"Done," Trowa said crisply as he strode back onto Quatre's ship. "No problems. There were more guards than usual, though, probably on the lookout for Relena." 

Duo sighed in relief. They'd panicked over who would go out to pay for the refuelling and restocking of their three ships on L3 (they'd altered the official records of their ships, so they wouldn't be recognized) – either they were too recognizable, or drew attention with their looks. Finally they decided on Trowa, who had the ability to blend into the crowd.

He stood and stretched, careful of his bandaged arm – which he hid under a long sleeve, since he didn't want Quatre to worry. Heero had agreed to help him keep it a secret. "Okay, let's get back onto the ships," he said. "We've got another two and half days to L5, exactly the same amount of time they have left. We might get there sooner if it's smooth sailing. No time to waste, people!"

He was just boarding his small two-person fighter when Wufei ran over, skidding to a halt in front of Duo and Heero, who stood in the hatchway of the ship. "Relena – the damn onna – she's gone!" he snarled quietly. "I asked someone, and they said they saw guards taking a girl of that description away!"

Duo's eyes narrowed. "I gave her explicit orders to stay in the ship!" he snapped, anger flaring to match Wufei's. "She argued a bit, but I didn't think – god _damn_ it!"

He jerked his head towards Quatre's ship. "Go back and wait until I come back," he ordered Wufei tersely. The Chinese boy looked unhappy, but he glanced at Heero and then nodded, turning and leaving. Duo looked to Heero next. "Stay in our ship," he ordered, then turned and jogged off towards the exit to the hangar, checking to see if his weapons were all there – they were.

He was at the door before he realized he had company. "Heero!" he groaned, annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Japanese raised an eyebrow, keeping pace with Duo. "I'm not the one with an injured arm," he pointed out.

Duo glared, realized that it had no effect, and gave up, turning his head back forward. "Fine," he muttered ungraciously, but he had to admit it was a rather nice feeling, to have a partner beside him. That feeling threatened to overwhelm his anger, but he regretfully shoved it down again. He had to keep the adrenaline pumping if he wanted to do this.

They arrived at the Alliance army HQ, confirmed via the guards' conversations that Relena was indeed captured and held inside, and quickly decided on a rough plan. Duo would create a distraction in ten minutes' time, enough for Heero to find Relena; Heero would enter through the vents, since Duo couldn't climb well with an injured arm.

Eight minutes later Heero was peering down into a room with thirty guards surrounding Relena, who was tied to a chair, being interrogated by a thin brunette. He watched as Relena was slapped again, the brunette barking questions at her, but the blonde just lifted her chin and stared defiantly back, earning herself another cycle of abuse. _Come on, Duo,_ he thought as he watched the brunette shake Relena hard. _It's nine minutes now and counting…_

A sudden explosion shook the building, and the lights blinked out, replaced with the dim red of the emergency light. Screams and shouts and orders rang through the compound, and the brunette looked irritated. She said something, and the one of the guards tried to protest, but she yelled at him. He nodded brusquely, then, and barked something at the others, and to Heero's surprise and growing pleasure, twenty of the guards went out, leaving ten.

He kicked the panel in and dropped from the ceiling, taking out three at once. It was a simple matter to deal with the remaining seven, and he knocked the woman out. He had to give her credit – she had almost reached the door before the gun he'd taken off one of the guards and thrown at her head had rendered her unconscious.

Relena was watching him silently, tears in her eyes. When he set about freeing her wrists from the ropes, she bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry. Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Why the hell didn't you listen to Duo?" he snapped as he went to work on her ankle bonds.

"I… didn't think clearly and reacted in an immature manner. I'm sorry."

"You realize this little escapade might mean the end of L5?" he hissed, pulling her to her feet and dragging her after him. They found a side window in one of the hallways, and he smashed the glass, hauling her bodily out of the opening. They were in a back alley, and Heero forced Relena into a run towards the front of the building. To his surprise, Wufei was waiting there.

"Got tired of sitting around doing nothing," Wufei replied to the question in Heero's eyes.

Heero nodded and shoved Relena towards him. "Here, take her. Have you seen Duo?"

"No."

He froze for a split second, and then glared with all the fury flaring to life within him. "If _anything_ has happened to him," he snarled, not finishing the sentence as he ran back to the window they'd escaped from earlier. It took him a minute to find the detention cells, not far away from the interrogation room Relena had been in.

He heard it before he found them, and his blood ran cold. "Wouldn't let me _harm_ you, no, but no one's here to see _now_, are they? Pretty little slut… I bet you're even tighter than a girl."

He broke down two doors as the man spoke, found nothing, and tried the next. It revealed Duo chained to a wall, arms above his head and on the balls of his feet, chains pulling his legs apart. His pants had been pulled down to his knees, and a man in an Alliance guard uniform hovered over him, about to thrust in. Heero grabbed the man and yanked him away from Duo, the guard falling heavily down onto the floor.

Furious, he smashed both of the man's kneecaps and hands, leaving the man screaming. "You _asshole_," he spat, breaking the elbows next. "How _dare_ you touch him!" The shoulders were the next to go. Blood pooled around the man, and Heero shot him once in the middle of his chest, once in his gut. There was no way he would live past the next minute, and he would die in agony.

Grabbing the keys from the man's pocket, he hurried over to Duo and quickly unlocked first the ankle cuffs, then the wrist cuffs, and Duo collapsed into Heero's waiting arms. As he lowered Duo onto the ground, he wondered if it would it be too much to hope Duo had been unconscious. Apparently, yes, it was, as violet eyes fluttered open and Duo grinned weakly at him. "Sorry I got caught." He coughed, and a thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. "Stomach," he said before Heero could ask.

The Japanese boy gently pulled up Duo's shirt and found a knife wound, deep, but not fatal. Relief was a sour, bitter tang on his tongue as he took Duo's outer shirt off and tore it into strips, binding the wound. There were bruises on his skin, but Heero was thankful that the injuries were no heavier.

"Relena?" Duo managed to ask as his stomach was being bandaged.

"Safe and unharmed," he growled. "You can still worry about her?"

"Hey… if I had to get hurt… at least it's for… something," Duo gasped.

Heero shook his head as he tied the cloth off. "Baka," he muttered, reaching for the back of Duo's neck. The braided boy only had time to get out a confused, "Wha…" before he slumped, unconscious, and Heero let go of the nerve he'd pinched.

He pulled Duo's clothes back on, and then stood carefully, cradling the frail boy in his arms. He found a wave of worry threatening to overwhelm him, and he pushed it down with some difficulty. Why did his emotions always have to be so strong and unruly when it came to Duo? He shook his head to clear it of errant thoughts, and made his way out. There were no problems getting out of the detention block, but then –

"Freeze!"

He did, and he and the Alliance patrol stared at each other, the eerie red light lending a surrealistic tinge to the scene. Then guns went off, and he watched with no small measure of surprise as the soldiers all jerked and slumped to the ground, revealing none other than Trowa, guns in hand, and Wufei, holding a bloodied sword.

"Quatre's got Relena," Trowa informed Heero, gesturing for him to follow him. "Duo okay?"

"For now," Heero replied grimly as Wufei fell back to guard their rear, and the group made their way out of the building, into another back alley that led further back. They emerged into a courtyard of sorts, where three cars and ten people were waiting.

"Duo!" the group of people gasped in almost-unison when they caught sight of the four.

Trowa held up a hand. "He's okay," he said simply. Turning to Wufei and Heero, he told them, "These are a few of the L3 Scythes. They'll cover our getaway in one of these cars. The reason why most of the hallways were deserted is because more Scythes are fighting at the front of the building as decoy."

"Well!" Wufei huffed, following Trowa and Heero as they headed towards one of the cars. "Why didn't you get their help on L2?"

"Duo hates asking us to help him in anything too dangerous," one of the men said, hearing Wufei. "He cares, and that's what makes people gravitate to him."

"He'll be pissed to know we got involved in this," another added.

"But if we hadn't, you'd never have gotten out so easily. Thank god Trowa at least isn't as damn stubborn as Duo," a woman laughed.

As Heero settled into the backseat with Duo, Trowa at the wheel and Wufei in the front passenger's seat, another woman leaned down to stare at Heero. "Take good care of him, boy," she instructed, before turning to join her comrades in the other two cars, hoisting an automatic in her hands. _I will_, Heero thought to himself, looking down at Duo, as the car burned rubber out of the yard. _I don't know why, but I want to, and I will._ Something inside him had broken when he'd found Duo and the guard, and he didn't know what it was, only that it left a hollow ache in his chest.

Bullets riddled the car frame, and Wufei's window cracked, but otherwise they made it to the ship hangar without any trouble – Trowa knew a shortcut that let them go in through the back. "Full speed to L5," Heero ordered tersely as they split up to their respective ships. Seeing Trowa open his mouth, he added fiercely, "I can take care of Duo as well as Quatre can," and strode the few steps to his ship, shutting the hatch firmly.

Inside, he lay Duo on the bunk, and then settled into the pilot's seat, setting the communication channel to reject all incoming calls. Taking the controls, he let habit take over and brought the ship into space in no time. Once he programmed the autopilot, he retrieved the first aid kit and settled down next to Duo.

Taking off all of Duo's clothes, he took a deep breath and set to work. Over the next hour, he cleaned, stitched and bandaged Duo's stomach wound, and then cleaned and re-bandaged his arm. After that, he cleaned the small cuts all over Duo's body, and when _that_ was done, cleaned the boy up as best as he could. At the end of it, Duo was free of blood (his hair was another matter) and his wounds were as well as could be with the limited supplies Heero had.

He cleaned himself up as well, and then cleared all the supplies he'd used. Finally, Heero let himself sit back cross-legged on the other bunk and relax, leaning against the wall. He watched Duo sleep on the bunk across the ship, covered by a thin blanket, and let himself wonder at the way his heart was still beating faster than normal. He tried to analyze his emotions, but it made his head hurt, and he realized his body was burning out. With a sigh, he lay down, and drifted off to sleep with Duo's sleeping face blurring in his vision.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update – I had a couple of trips abroad for a month or two, and then I was organising donations for the tsunami victims. I'd actually thought of not posting this for a month or so, in light of the tsunami tragedy, but realized that if I didn't post this now the next chance I'd get would be in March. So – here it is! 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and rest assured the romance is coming very soon. The first half of the story is 12 chapters, and then there'll be the second half, which is the half with the Gundams (since people have been asking). The docs feature in every G-boy's past, but you'll only read about that in the second half.

If anyone has been personally affected by the tsunamis, I'm sorry for your loss. For others who are lucky enough to have avoided it, please donate – clothes, money, anything, if you haven't already. Every bit counts, as I'm sure you all know.

**Zmajgoddess**, **camillian**, **otaku12**, **fieryicicles**, **karashacket**, **ChibiNekoSakura**, **Windy River**, **Luna/Katie/etc**, **Nikkler**, **ahanchan**, **oracale**, **ran**, **Death Phoenix**, **Patty40**, **SoulSister**, **Dark Nuriko**, **Shingaisha Setsuna**, **seer-cassandra**: All of you, thanks for taking the time to review! Some of your names always appear on my review list, like Nikkler and Shingaisha Setsuna and fieryicicles just to name a few, and you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you again!

**Hells-angel8**: Oops, missed that typo. 'Lie down', not 'die down'. Urk. Thanks for pointing it out, though I kinda haven't gotten to correcting it yet. Good luck with your fic, and thanks for reviewing mine again!

**Merula**: again, thanks for worrying! I'll get down to reviewing your fics soon. Well… hopefully soon? _And_ your LJ. So little time, so much good stuff to read…

**Precognition74**: er, you asked if Quat and Trowa will get together… I thought it was pretty clear they're already together? Oh no… I'll go check. Thanks for reviewing!

**inthefire2002**: I know you like this Heero better… I think you like all the Heero's better than Joke Heero. But he's good at heart, honest! Quatre trusts Wufei and Heero to some extent here, but he's cautious, to be safe. Thanks for commenting!

**Yasei** **Raiden**: Thanks for the quotes! I like the frog/bug one. I'll keep them in mind for next time.

**Solo Maxwell-Yamato**: glad you think my characters aren't too OOC, and thanks for reviewing!

**Silver Cateyes**: Thank you so much for thinking so highly of me, and always reviewing! I'll try to be worthy of all that praise. And hey – I love your stories too. Keep writing, inspire others!

**Chibi Luci**: your reviews are always full of ideas and helpful comments. Thanks so much! I'm keeping all that you've said in mind for my stories; they're very helpful in giving me ideas on how to continue. Really appreciate it!

**-Ashen Skies-  
**"_If your attack is going really well, it's an ambush."_


	11. Trust, aka Yet Another Duo Sap Story

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_Part Eleven_

* * *

Heero awoke suddenly, eyes snapping open. The motion-sensitive lights, activated by his movement, blinked on, and he shut his eyes briefly before opening them again. He sat up slowly, but even then the movement left him feeling slightly dizzy. Glancing over at the clock on the wall above his bunk, he saw that he had been asleep for roughly one and a half days. Grimacing at the weakness this implied, he evaluated his condition. Everything was fine, except for the aches in his muscles. It was only to be expected. 

A whimper drew his attention, and he looked over at Duo to see the other boy twitching in his sleep. So that was what had woken him up. Duo jerked, his face twisted in an expression of pain, as jumbled words tumbled from his mouth. "No… oh god… solo… I won't… solo!"

He stiffly got out of bed and went over. "Duo?" he whispered, bending over the other boy, gently shaking his shoulder.

"…oh god, the church… father? Why… where… sister, god, please don't…"

"Duo, wake up."

"No… no! Solo! Father… no, stay away… sister… stay away from me… no… someone, please… Heero!"

That was it. "Duo!" he snapped, shaking the braided boy hard. "Wake up!"

Violet eyes flew open, glittering with tears, and stared into his own. "Heero?" Duo gasped, and suddenly the Japanese boy found himself with an armful of American, only the blanket and his own thin clothes separating Duo's naked body from his. "Heero…" His voice choked, and then he was crying into Heero's chest, body wracked with sobs, arms wrapped tight around a still body.

Heero hesitatingly put his own arms around Duo, and was surprised at how good it felt to hold the other boy in his arms. He tightened his embrace, and began stroking Duo's back soothingly. He was never any good at human interaction, having little experience, so he followed his instincts, and he must have done something right because Duo snuggled even further into him, sobs slowing.

Finally, Duo had stopped crying, though slight tremors still ran through his body at times and he was still clutching Heero, face buried in the crook of his neck. Heero continued stroking Duo's back, waiting.

Duo pulled back after a while, refusing to meet Heero's gaze, and drawing the blanket up his body. Heero wordlessly helped him lie down, then went and got out two of the many bottles of water on the ship. He found a cloth, and gave it and the bottle to Duo. He accepted them with a murmured "Thanks", wetting the cloth and using it to clean his face, then rinsing his mouth with some water before drinking most of the bottle. Heero drank from his own bottle, watching Duo.

"I… need to go to the bathroom," Duo muttered, and Heero helped him up and over to the small toilet sectioned off with a cloth. After Duo was done, washing his hands over the bowl with some more water, he took his own turn and came back to find Duo lying down, eyes shut.

He sat on the edge of Duo's bunk and paused, picking and choosing what he could say, and settled on, "Want to talk about it?"

There was no reply. He waited.

"Solo was the leader of my gang. I was left as a child on the streets of L2 – not exactly the best place to be, huh? I don't remember _anything_ about my parents. Solo and the gang took me in, and I lived as a street rat until I was seven. I learned all my tricks from them, and we were like one big family – the only happy thing we could have on the streets. Then the L2 plague hit, and everyone – _every damn one_ – of them died. Some because of the plague, some because they tried to go out and get food and stuff without backup and were caught, beaten, killed – "

He drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "I went to steal the vaccination, and got it. Gave it to the gang, but it was too late. Dammit, it wasn't enough, the plague was already in its last stages and all I could do was sit there with them and watch them die. I don't know why the hell I didn't get the plague – there sure was enough to go around!" He laughed, a little hysterical sound that soon faded. "If I had gotten the vaccination sooner, if I hadn't wasted so much time moaning and lamenting… so. They died, and Duo was born. Duo – to remember Solo, see? So he'd always be with me. And I decided to grow out my hair, too; Solo always did like my hair. Said the colour was unique, like my eyes.

"Maxwell Church took me in. Father Maxwell was a priest, and one of the kindest, fairest, most gentle men I'd ever known. Sister Helen was just as wonderful, and the two of them were the parents I'd never had. I kept thinking that the gang would've loved being in the church – it was so homey, and warm, and they'd have loved Father and Sister Helen, who welcomed every child with kind words and smiles.

"Not everything was wonderful, of course – the other children didn't like me very much. It hurt a lot, when they called me names, like sewer-rat, and told me I stank. But I got over it, and they even though they avoided me they didn't taunt me, and things were starting to look hopeful again. Then the Alliance took over, and rebels came to our church with their wounded and demanded shelter. They hit Father Maxwell, and barged in, and being the stupid child I was, I thought I could make them go away. I told them I'd do anything, if only they'd leave, and they said – go steal a Leo. Go steal a Leo, and bring it back here, and we'll leave.

"So I did. Don't know how the hell I managed it, but I did. Found a Leo in a truck, covered with a tarp, and I somehow stole the truck and drove it all the way back. What I found – " he choked on the words.

"Take your time," Heero murmured, watching the play of emotions on Duo's face. He wished he could see Duo's eyes, but he realized he had to give Duo space, like Duo had given him previously. He was hard pressed not to reach out and gather Duo again into his arms.

"What I found was – I found Hell. They'd bombed it, the Alliance, they'd bombed the church and all that was left was dirty fire and blackened wood and melted glass, and bodies all over the place. I screamed, and yelled for Father and Sister Helen and the other children, and suddenly I saw some blond hair. It was Sister, and she was all bloody and pale and dying. I was babbling something about it being my fault, I guess, and she told me it wasn't. She told me that the bombing was random, and she didn't blame me, and Father didn't blame me – he was worried for my safety until the end. She _made_ me agree it wasn't my fault. I think… I think, that absolution was the only thing that kept me from going insane. I still don't feel absolutely blameless, but her forgiveness has gone a long way in helping me recover.

"She said to keep myself safe, to go out into the world and do something great. And then she touched my face, and smiled, and told me she loved me as a son, and blessed me, and then she died. I sorta went crazy after that – put her down and took the Leo and went back to the base and destroyed everything, and then self-destructed the Leo in the centre of the entire mess. And guess what? I didn't die. I woke up the next day buried under rubble and the fake sun shining into my eyes and I wasn't hurt much, except for some cuts and a twisted ankle and damn huge bruises. But I was alive, and that was when I christened myself Shinigami. The God of Death. Because – I think you can guess. Anyway, after that, I just wandered around. Took my time to recover, made use of my thieving skills to keep me alive. Then the Sweepers picked me up. You know them? Salvage and transport?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, so Howard – that's the Sweepers boss, he wears these really glaring neon Hawaiian floral shirts – he and the guys took me in. They were gruff but affectionate, and they called me kid, no matter how I kept insisting I wasn't. They weren't actively rebels, but they helped out against the Alliance from time to time, and I learnt the rest of my skills – hacking, explosives – from them. And then I ventured out myself, and met Trowa, who had a small rebel group with him. I helped direct them during an attack that went wrong and managed to do more damage than they'd originally planned, and they decided to keep me on as their leader, with Trowa. From there on we met others, and it just grew, and now… we're the Scythes."

He heaved a huge sigh, then his eyes fluttered open and he grinned weakly at Heero. "That _does_ feel good," he admitted. "Getting it all out of my system."

"Good," Heero said, giving him a small smile that absolutely took Duo's breath and mind away. He'd never seen Heero smile – smirk, yes, vulnerable, yes, but not _smile_. And that soft, caring, shy smile made him so damn beautiful Duo suddenly wondered if Heero was _his_ angel, sent down as a reward for all the shit he'd had to go through. And it was then he realized that what he felt for Heero had gone so far past friendship and lust that it wasn't even funny.

Then the smile was gone, replaced by a thoughtful look, making him want to groan aloud with the loss. "Can you… describe your gang to me?" Heero asked, almost shyly. "And Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen?"

After that smile, he'd agree to anything. He closed his eyes and began. "Nish had a short bob of brown hair, roughly cut by Solo whenever it reached her shoulders. She was four, maybe, and thin like all of us were. European, I think, with a pert nose and a small mouth that quirked higher on the right when she smiled…"

* * *

I feel really guilty now… I stole time from my homework to post this. So far 2005 has been unbelievably busy. But then again – I feel justified because no matter how I stare _the_ _answers_ _just won't come._ Argh. Why me? So now I'm taking time to drool over X Japan pictures (hide-sama!) and Gackt and Hyde. Ooh, pretty. So very pretty. 

A shorter chapter, here, but for a reason – the next part is very long, and has the _real_ romance (really, this time), AND is the last chapter of the first part. sniffles Aren't you all sad? Or glad, actually, depending on the SLOW way the romance is going.

But in the next chap – romance, fluff/sap (so much you wouldn't believe) and drama. Of course it has to be good, it's the finale! Please, review!

Many thanks to **Precognition74**, **Death Phoenix**, **Nikkler** (Quatre's too nice to yell at Relena, sadly…), **Underwater** **Owl**, **otaku12**, **word dreamer 999**, **camillian**, **Hells-angel8**, **Zmajgoddess**, **ahanchan**, **SoulSister**, **PATTY 40**, and **Windy River**! You guys all rock, thanks for reviewing!

**Silver Cateyes**: Une's a good guy in here – I think I mentioned that somewhere previously… or did I? I made so many last-minute revisions to this in a hurry that I forgot what I took out or put in. I'd love to have those songs – but the problem is I won't be able to find the actual song to listen to. Ack. Oh well, the lyrics would be good… but I keep forgetting to email you! Oh well… when I'm less rushed, then. Thanks for actually delving deeper into the story and commenting on what you see!

**Memeal**: Ooh, you got that sense of irony about the whole saving-each-other thing! Glad you did. Glad you liked the dialogue and characterization, too – those are always integral parts of a story, and especially one like mine with less action. Thanks for the insights!

**Merula**: -tugs at shirtsleeves- Mewula stowies? Mwore Mewula stowies? -wibble- Thanks for reviewing!

**Yasei Raiden**: Really happy you like my stories so much! Somehow my stories usually focus on emotions more than anything, and the romance, and I'm glad you could be moved by what I've written. And thanks for the quotes as well, and for sticking with this story!

**Shingaisha Setsuna**: You have an anime club? Man, that's lucky. There was action in here…? Um. A little, perhaps, but glad you found it edge-of-your-seat-worthy. And romance is coming soon, definitely… it's the last part, I'd be mobbed if there isn't! Thanks for reviewing, even a quick one!

**-Ashen Skies-  
**"_Dream within a dream…"_


	12. Endings and Beginnings, aka Shit and Sap

**Summary:** Three young men with hidden secrets and huge responsibilities. Two more that are equally burdened with the goals they've set for themselves. One headstrong young lady with plans of her own. And two others who find themselves smack in the middle of the action when all these forces come together by chance and luck, and try their new, unexpected alliance against the largest force of all.

**Author's Notes:** An AU, but set in the Gundam Wing universe, just before the actual series starts. There are Leos, but no Gundams yet. Each scene is put in there for a _reason_, even if sometimes it seems pointless. And, er, watch out for copious amounts of _sap_ in the last bit. grimaces I left a lot open at the end, so don't expect all the loose ends to be tied up.

**Pairings:** 1x2, established 3x4, 6x13

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ahahaha I _bet_ you're all surprised to see me updating so soon after the last chap, yes? Especially after all that business with updating every few months, and how lots of people have railed at how my stories seem to be decomposing. Not anymore! I am Turning Over A New Leaf. I will be a Good Responsible Author.

Ach, who am I kidding.

Just that this is the last chapter of the first part, so my brain was running along the lines of 'heck let's get it over with'. Er, enjoy?

* * *

**Unexpected Alliances**

_Part Twelve_

* * *

Duo woke up warm, even though he was naked and covered with only a thin blanket – wait. He groped blindly at the sheets, and what he felt was enough to make him blink open his eyes. A familiar sight greeted him – the black starry-night blanket from his room on board Quatre's ship, and his clothes lay at the foot of the bed. Grinning, he dressed and went to the toilet. Once he was done, he went back to the bed and began to fold the blankets. 

He heard Heero come up behind him and turned to grin at the Japanese. "Hey, how long to L5?" he asked.

"Half an hour," Heero replied. "You slept a lot." He nodded at the blanket Duo was setting on the bed and said, "We docked with Quatre's ship for a while – he wanted to see you, and he was mad that I blocked all calls from outside for two days."

Duo choked. "Two days?" he repeated, looking at Heero wide-eyed. When the other boy nodded, he burst out into laughter. "Man, he must have been flaming _pissed_! Let that be a lesson – never mess with Quatre in his mother-hen mode!"

Heero shook his head, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, well, he brought you a change of clothes since yours were bloody, and that blanket."

"And your clothes as well," Duo noted, seeing Heero was dressed in clean clothes too. "Oh, yes – could you set the ship to the Sweepers channel as well as Quatre's?" He rattled off a number, and Heero nodded.

"I will." He hesitated, then, and that was when Duo realized he'd held one hand behind his back all this time.

"What is it, Hee-chan?" Duo asked curiously.

Heero bit his lip and thrust a piece of paper at Duo. "Here," he mumbled. "I couldn't do much with only one shade of pencil, and I don't even know if I've gotten them right, but… just take it, okay?"

Duo took the paper, blinking at Heero's hastily retreating back as the other boy disappeared past the wall that separated the living quarters from the pilot seats. "What's this about?" he muttered, confused, as he turned the paper over –

– and promptly sat heavily down on the bunk.

Father Maxwell and Sister Helen smiled up at him from the centre of the paper, their faces serene and full of love. An eight-year-old version of Duo, smiling a brilliant smile was to the front and in between the two, and upon each of his shoulders rested an adult hand, Father Maxwell's heavy grip and Sister Helen's slim fingers. Solo was squatting in front of him, one hand gripping Duo's braid, which hung over Duo's shoulder, and the other hand in a victory sign. His smile wasn't as wide as Duo's, but it was equally delighted.

And there was Nish, and Fidge, and Tommy, and Heck, and Bess and Fins and Chat and Luke and they were all posing in varying positions around the centre four, and each had a smile unique to them and them alone, but content and happy all the same. Their clothes weren't rags, but simple outfits that Duo could just imagine them wearing if they had lived in the church.

They were exactly as Duo had remembered them, and they were a _family_.

He realized he had tears pooling in his eyes, and he quickly set the paper on the bunk next to him, carefully, and then swiped at the moisture with his sleeve. He didn't even realize Heero was in front of him until a hand touched his shoulder. "Duo?" he heard Heero say fretfully. "I'm sorry, I thought it'd make you happy, I'll just throw it away – "

"NO!" Duo yelped, frantically waving his arms about and making Heero duck away. "No," he repeated, more calmly, the tears finally stopping and he blinked them away to grin at Heero so hard his cheeks hurt. "I can't thank you enough for that – it's what I've always wanted, though I didn't _know_ I wanted it until just now – it's _beautiful_, and you're a damn brilliant artist – and _thank_ you, thank you, _thank you_ – "

Heero held up a hand, cheeks flushing red, and Duo felt himself go all gooey inside as Heero gave him another sweet, embarrassed smile. "I think I get it," he said teasingly.

"No, I don't think you do – there're no _words_ to describe what I'm feeling right now!" Duo moaned as he looked at Heero – gorgeous, talented, sweet, caring Heero who'd come so far in such a _damn_ short time, who was giving him that beautiful smile… and he realized suddenly that he was right, there _were_ no words, and that feeling inside him had been building up ever since he'd met Heero, and now he couldn't contain it any longer or he'd cry again and he didn't want to cry, because even crying couldn't _begin_ to express what he felt –

– and so he stood and tangled his fingers in Heero's hair and gently pulled Heero's head down even as he tilted his own face up, and his eyelids fluttered closed, and his lips brushed against an incredible softness, and even as he pulled slightly back, one hand cupped the back of his head and another rested in the small of his back and Heero drew them together and kissed him back.

Duo whimpered as Heero pressed a longer, lingering kiss to his lips, tongue flicking out to lap at them. He let Heero's tongue in, and then Heero was exploring his mouth, gently, claiming every surface, and he tasted like hot chocolate and smooth vanilla and that feeling you got when you woke up on a rainy storm-ridden morning cocooned under warm fluffy blankets with your lover snuggling up to you, and all was right with the world.

His knees buckled, but Heero's arms were there to support him, and the tongue slipped out from his mouth and lips pulled away and he whimpered at the loss. There was a chuckle, a rumbly sensation vibrating against his body, and Heero whispered, "Open your eyes, Duo."

He did, and blinked up into gorgeous blue. "Do you get it now?" he whispered back, mind half-hazy with pleasure, revelling in the feeling of being held. Then he yelped, coming back into focus as Heero swept him off his feet, ever careful of his wounds, and decided that the feeling of being carried and cradled was even better.

Heero sat down on Duo's bunk, Duo cradled on his lap, and enjoyed the kittenish way Duo curled up into him, face turned up to him trustingly. "I get it," he assured Duo, fighting a blush from his face. "I think… I think this might have been what I've broken my barriers down for. But I don't know… what _this_ is. I've never done this before."

Duo blinked, and took a good look at Heero. He looked pleased, but confusion was there, and nervousness. Smiling, he caressed Heero's cheek with his knuckles as he looked into Heero's eyes. "Answer me truthfully, okay? I'll walk you through this step by step," he said softly. "Tell me, do you miss your control?"

Heero considered that. "No… my control isn't all gone. I think I can pull it out when I need to. But around you… around you, something's keeping me from hiding."

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Duo asked, hand slipping from Heero's face to wrap both arms around his waist.

"Yes…"

"Why did you humour me all the times we've been together, and played silly games with us?"

"I… was attracted to you. I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to experience what 'fun' was."

"Okaaay. Why did you run after me when we first arrived on L2?"

"I was worried. You were upset, and I didn't want to see you upset."

"Why did you stay behind with me on L2 to hold the guys off?"

Heero stiffened, then glared down at Duo. "I couldn't leave you!" he said angrily.

"Whoa, cool it, Hee-chan!" Duo soothed, cupping Heero's face. "That's a good thing. It's just a question, I swear. I'm not going to leave – not when I've found _you_," he added, smiling cheekily. Heero relaxed as Duo's arms went back around him.

"Okay, er… why are you so concerned every time you see me injured?"

Heero frowned at the boy in his arms. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked, upset. "I don't want to see you hurting."

"I know, I know, just a few more silly questions, to reassure _both_ of us, okay?" Duo said gently. Heero reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, rewind a little – that little episode back on the ship?"

Heero flushed, knowing exactly what Duo was referring to, and when his reply came, it was halting and embarrassed. "I – apologize, again, for… stepping out of line. I just – didn't like you paying special attention to Zechs. And when I thought of other people seeing you dressed like that, and maybe even touching you, I got – upset."

Duo grinned up at him. "So you _were_ jealous!" Seeing the chagrined look on the otner boy's face as he slowly nodded, he added, "Don't be shy, Hee-chan – I _like_ hearing you say things like that."

Heero looked doubtful. "Okay…"

"Right, so…" Duo took a deep breath. "Why did you let that – that man, that guard… die so slowly and in such pain?"

He was prepared for the tightening of Heero's arms, but even then he winced a little. Heero noticed, and immediately loosened his grip, but it was still tighter than before. "I… I just… I hated him so much in that moment," he blurted. "Seeing you about to be – violated… I was angry that he dared to such a thing to you, hurt that you were hurting, terrified that you were going to be taken away from me. I wanted to make him pay, dearly, because you – because you're precious, and meant to be treasured, and you're – you're _mine_."

Duo's smile was blinding, as Heero realized what he had just said and turned beet red. Light laughter filled the ship as Duo squeezed Heero lightly. "You can be so _sweet_ without knowing it," Duo sighed happily. "Okay, one last question – what do _you_ know about love?"

Heero tensed slightly. "Love?" he repeated, a disbelieving yet hopeful note in his voice.

"Yeah. Love. What do you know about it?"

"It's supposed to be – powerful. Overwhelming." Heero's brows furrowed as he tried to remember what he'd read about it. "It… overcomes all odds, and it feels like home. It makes you complete."

"And what do I feel like, Hee-chan? Here in your arms, or when you're kissing me?"

Duo watched as understanding slowly dawned on Heero's face, and he snuggled even further into Heero. "Lovers are two halves of a whole," he said dreamily, remembering tales spun by Sister Helen in front of a warm fire. "Love is friendship set on fire. When you love someone, you never want to let them go, and you want to be together for eternity. You might get jealous of others if your love pays attention to them, but you shouldn't, because if your love is strong you'd know that there's only one person your lover would ever dream of being with – _you_.

"You'd want to protect your lover, and make sure they never get hurt, or upset, and you'll comfort them when that happens. You want to be the only one they've ever been with, and you want to make love to them, and when you do you want to know that you're the only one to do this and forever _will_ be the only one. You want to say silly things and do silly things that are supposed to be romantic, but just sound sappy, but neither of you will mind because it's _you_. You want to be _yourself_ around your lover, and know that you'll be whole-heartedly loved for it. Though you know all your lover's faults, you still see them as perfect _because_ of it."

He stopped there, feeling self-conscious and knowing that there was a blush on his face, but that feeling evaporated when he looked up to see Heero smiling that damn angel's smile at him. "_I_ see you as perfect," Heero informed him. "Perfect even if you're stubborn and ornery at times."

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"Perfect and _beautiful_," Heero whispered, still smiling. "You're a friend and so much more, and I want to be with you forever, and never want to let you go, and though I know I'll get jealous sometimes I'll still trust you, and I want to protect you, and comfort you, and – and make love to you because you're irresistible and beautiful and I want to claim you as mine and let you claim me as yours. And I just said something sappy, but I don't mind because it's making you blush, and I know you don't mind because you're smiling, even with those tears in your eyes. I'm not only being myself around you, but it's _because_ of you that I'm myself, and I want to discover my faults with you while you show me yours, and I'll embrace them all because it's you."

Duo closed his eyes and let the tears fall, feeling Heero gently wipe them away. "God, Heero… how can you say all that without feeling embarrassed?"

The Japanese teen shrugged. "Why should I be?"

He looked up at Heero incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Heero looked unsure. "Why would I not be?"

Duo blinked. Repeatedly. Then he laughed, and nuzzled Heero's neck. "I can't believe this. You're so damn innocent and sensitive that you know exactly what to say without feeling embarrassed over it," he chuckled. "And coming from someone like _you_… you're a mercenary for god's sake!"

"Should I be embarrassed to show how I feel?" Heero asked solemnly.

Duo shook his head. "It's just that most people are. They think it makes them sound silly."

"Oh. Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no! I like it. Don't you _dare_ stop, no matter what anyone says. Heero – I know we've known each other for only a short time, but I think what we have – I think I lo – "

"_Hello? Anyone there? This is Howard from the L5 Scythe base… Hello –_ "

"Howie!" Duo cried as he flung himself into the co-pilot's seat, having run to the small cockpit of sorts once he'd heard the other man's voice. Heero took the pilot's seat next to him and typed in some commands, but the screen glowed green and flashed the words 'No video'.

"Kid? Oh, thank god – wait, oh, SHIT! No, get away _now_, kid!" came the panicked reply. "Please tell me there's someone else with you."

"I've a small two-person fighter, Trowa and someone else has one more, and Quatre has his ship," Duo replied quickly. "Howie, what? Why?"

"I don't want you to see this…"

"What?"

"Duo, we have two minutes left, you're – wait, let me check, _five_ minutes away at the speed you're going now, and there's a freakin' _asteroid field_ in between you and us. There's no way you can take on the field at any speed higher than this one, kid."

The braided boy froze, staring blankly out the glass into the glittering expanse of space and the minefield of asteroids in front of them. Then he said quietly, forcefully, "Heero, _move_."

"It's a damn asteroid field, Duo!"

"Yeah, he's right, whoever he is. Listen to him, kid."

"I'm not going to sit here and do _nothing_!" Duo snarled. "Yuy – "

"I'll pilot," Heero snapped.

"You're both crazy!"

"Shut up, Gramps." Duo's face was set as the two of them buckled in, and Duo put the radio on headphones and put the headphones on, and then Heero upped the speed and they shot forward, the force pressing them back into their speed.

"Howie, try to stall," he murmured into the mike, gripping onto his seat for dear life as Heero wrenched the controls to the left, then immediately to the right, throwing them painfully against their seats.

"Don't kid yourself, kid, just go back." Howard's voice was shaky and pleading.

"Ow. Too late," Duo muttered as his head slammed against the headrest when Heero suddenly braked, then accelerated them to their previous speed in a mere two seconds.

"Kid… look, we've got a file here, with our last words – give the stuff inside to whoever it's addressed to, 'kay?" Duo numbly keyed in the command to download the file, gritting his teeth as Heero wrenched them left, then up, then flipped them upside down.

"Kid, it's you don't need to see this. Just – "

"I need to, Howie. Don't try to persuade me. I _have_ to."

"You were always a masochistic bastard," the older man muttered. "It was worth a try, anyway. Listen, if you want to feel bad about this, take defeating the Alliance bastards as a sort of atonement, alright? Though god knows there's nothing to atone for."

"You know me too well, Howie," he whispered as a rock clipped the side of the ship, jolting them.

"Yeah, you and your guilt complex. I want you to promise me one thing, though. Find someone to love, to settle down with. Forget Shinigami when the colonies and Earth all have peace, and enjoy. You deserve it, kid, more than any of us."

"You've done so much more, been here for so much longer – don't you think _you_ deserve it more?" Duo choked out, the pain of being jerked around ignored for the more intangible pain that had a grip on his chest and every breath.

"Nah, kid, I've seen enough. Most of the Sweepers aren't on L5, so the trade'll survive."

"Howie…"

"Just remember – it's not your fault, alright? You did the best you could; hell, you're braving an asteroid field at killer speed! That's one fine pilot you got there, by the way – "

"Oy, old man, I wanna talk too! Hey, kid, you're damn stubborn, you know that? You're not responsible for everyone and everything. Share some of the damn burden!"

"Jake – "

"The old coots are both right, kiddo. It's not your fault, and it's not your responsibility. You did good already by coming here, it's not like you could've predicted this."

"Marie – "

"The gal's right, boss-man! Ow – 'kay, sorry, boss! Leader-man, then. Find some nice soul t' settle down with, an' don't keep your guilt t'yourself – makes the hair dull."

Tears were prickling his eyes. "Nestor…"

"Hey, kid! Tell the others not ta mourn too much – if they wanna do something, tell them ta fight on!" There was a chorus of ragged cheers in the background. "That said, you're one helluva good kid, kid. Take care of yourself."

"Alex…"

Suddenly the ship's flight evened out, and he looked up to see L5 – and a huge ship with a beam cannon, already powered up.

"No."

Howard was back on line. "Hey, kid? Take care. _Not your fault_, Duo, and I mean it."

Heero said tersely, "Missiles fired." He saw the white streaks silently explode from beneath their ship, heading towards the large ship. Too slow. Much too slow.

"_No_."

The cannon fired soundlessly.

"NO!"

The missiles impacted with the ship.

The huge beam impacted with L5.

A white light so pure, so blinding, a supernova. Their ship was thrown backwards by the explosion. He was smashed around in his seat, restraints cutting painfully, as the ship shuddered with thousands of impacts, the only sound coming from the ship itself. Sounds that were drowned out by the huge, white silence.

And then everything was quiet.

"…Howie?"

Violet eyes opened.

Debris floated all around, shredded metal and charred ashes and blackened flesh and melted glass. There was no large ship with a beam cannon. There was no L5.

He reached out to shakily flip a switch.

"_Meiran! I'll kill you all, Alliance bastards, I'll kill you! I won't stop until you're all dead, DEAD, dead and gone and Meiran, mother, father, all gone, god, where's the justice in this! I swear revenge on all those who planned this, I swear, I'll kill you all…Meiran…no…_"

He flipped it off.

Arms, undoing his safety belt buckles, gathering him, pulling him to the ground. Safe, warm…. Heero.

"Duo?"

"I'm fine," he said dully. "Really."

"Duo… I'm here. You don't have to bottle it in, don't have to hide with me."

Silence.

"Duo… let it out. Let me in."

Silence.

"It's not your fault. They told you that, didn't they?"

"…My people…"

Heero rocked him, back and forth, back and forth. "Not your fault."

_Not your fault, Duo, and I mean it._

He began to tremble, and then shake, and then he broke down into sobs so painful, so grievous that he made no noise except for a keening wail, fists clenched white in Heero's shirt. Again… again… why? He didn't want to be Shinigami. He didn't want to watch everyone he loved die…

A warm, soothing murmur. Warm, safe, loved. Heero. He wasn't dead. Heero was strong; he survived a meteor shower, an asteroid field, a crazy old scientist…

_Find someone to love, to settle down with. Forget Shinigami when the colonies and Earth all have peace, and enjoy._

"…it's okay, Duo, it's okay, shh, cry it all out, I'm here, I won't go away…"

Heero.

They still had so much shit to sort out, but they loved each other, and that was a pretty damn good start.

_I will, old man. Rest in peace._

It took a while to stop the tears, but he managed it, and pulled his head back to look at Heero. "Thank you," he whispered.

Heero smiled gently. "It's what I'm here for."

"No." Duo waved his hand vaguely. "Not – that. For going through the asteroid field at suicide speed. For making it in time to – witness it. For humouring me, and trying to get here on time when you knew it was impossible. I just feel that it's more _right_, that someone was there to watch, and honour it."

"Again – that's what I'm here for."

He smiled wanly. "How did I ever luck out with you?"

Heero just have him a small smile in return, and gently lifted them both to their feet. Duo leaned against his chest, with Heero's arms wrapped around him, his own hands on top of Heero's, and Heero's head resting on his shoulder. They stood there in respectful silence, watching the giant graveyard.

"…Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Duo."

"…Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you fight with me?"

"Aren't I already?"

"…Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Q's going to be pissed that we're not answering him now, either."

Blink.

Pause.

"You're impossible, Duo." Heero's lips quirked in a small smile.

"You bet."

* * *

Owari.

* * *

(ARGH the sheer SAPPINESS of it all.)

* * *

Whew. Finally done! Man, it's a good feeling to finish a fic… this is the first I've actually completed, save for the one-shots. Um. That doesn't sound very encouraging for my other fics… oh well.

So… how'd you find it? Good? Bad? Er, if you want to complain about the sugar coating forming on your computer screen right about now – would it help if I tell you the ants and icky bugs have already started on mine?

Come on, if you've been lurking around the past few chapters, come out, come out, wherever you are and review! Please? Just let me know whether you liked it … oh yes.

Who's up for a 'sequel'? This isn't the real ending, just the end to part one. I have a sequel, which – if you guys still want it – will be continued to be posted under this title to save you guys the trouble of finding it again. So… if you want to read more, review, let me know, and keep checking this title for updates!

Thanks for all the support-huggles- To everyone who has reviewed this story at least once – I couldn't do it without you. Thanks for sticking with me so long, everyone!

And to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**MB** (aka **tink998**?), **Lady-Friselle** (backgrounds of Tro and Quat come later, as well as Zech's relationship with Relena in here, if you stay around long enough…), **Memme**, **serena429**: thanks so much, all of you, for reviewing and liking!

**ahanchan**, **Windy** **River**, **camillian**, **ZmajGoddess**, **SoulSister**: you guys always leave short but sweet reviews, and I keep seeing your names – so thank you for staying with me, and hope you like the (sort of) ending!

**Precognition74**: Yeah, the last chapter was kind of a lead up to this last one. I hope the not-as-interesting-ness of the last chap is made up for in this grand finale? Because, er, there's no more left… unless you count the second part. Hope you liked?

**Silver Cateyes**: Well, last chap – do you like it? I hope so. -sheepish grin- Would hate to disappoint such a great friend, especially one who bothers to send a few extra song lyrics my way. Take your time with that, by the way. Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Yasei Raiden**: I used one of your quotes below-grins- Hope you liked this last chapter, and thank you for all the support you've given so far!

**fieryicicles**: I keep seeing your name on the review list – thanks for sticking around! Hope this chapter was good enough?

**Nikkler**: Another familiar name. -beams- Really grateful for all the encouraging reviews you've given, and I'll try to stick in a good long lecture from someone to Relena, just for you. Thanks!

**chibidark angel**: one of the newer names, but ever since you've appeared on the review list you've been consistent with inspiring questions and constructive stuff that really helped me think and find holes in the story, and come up with new ideas. Hope you liked this last chapter, and hope you'll stick around!

**Hells-angel8**: believe me, I wanted to describe more of Duo's gang, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to capture the image well enough and end up with a whole boring paragraph. Gackt is Good. Hope this chapter was good, too, and thank you for always reviewing and being so supportive!

**Dark Nuriko**: hey, don't belittle yourself – I've read your fics and liked muchly. You've got great ideas, develop them! And thank you for thinking so well of me, and always reviewing – hope this last chapter was as good as the rest!

**Merula**: whee, the ending, _finally_, yes-catches plotbunnies and throws back- Nonono, you should have more plotbunnies than me,what with all the time and imagination you have, as well as seeming tireless fingers to type with. -grins- Wasn't it just recently you churned out four stories in four days?

**-Ashen Skies-  
**_" Philosophy begins in wonder…"_


End file.
